Sweet Misery
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: Have you ever met someone with a fatal secret? A secret that could kill them? Mystel falls in love with one, FD, and she has an eating disorder because of it. Now she might have to drop something important to her, and that might end up being Mystel....
1. Winter Blush

Sweet Misery

Written by FD (Forbidden Dystopia)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor its characters, no matter how hard I wish I owned Mystel.

Winter Blush

Sweet scents of flowers and water and grass grew heavy in the air. The grass was pure green and moist with the Winter dew. The trees were tall, leaving long shadows across the ground, the branches some what bare, leaves falling endlessly onto the ground, which was already covered by dew, frost, and leaves. The sky was clear blue, cloudless, and perfect. The blond boy smiled up at it, one thing on his mind. "How come this Winter looks like Autumn?"

The cool breeze flowing in the air, taking his long, golden braid with it. He ran his fingers through his bangs, sighing as the wind relaxed him. It was beautiful, really. How could something that was supposed to be so cold be so beautiful? He walked toward the trees where he trained and practiced endlessly, instead of the crowded and stuffed up BEGA building in which his teammates trained. He preferred the freed air, the endless fields, and the tall trees where he would leap from branch to branch. He enjoyed the freedom he had outside compared to the inside. It was his world.

He followed an alignment in the grass between the trees and found it came to a spring. Apparently, it was abandoned. Why not take a little dip for enjoyment? He smiled slightly before approaching the spring.

* * *

"This Winter is so crazy," came a soft, strong, yet feminine voice from the water running from the spring. Tall, slender Rika Micamura, or FD, which she was now called, was relaxing in the springs. She clutched the cloth that was wrapped around her and ducked her head beneath the warm, soothing water. Beads from the waterfall came under to her and tickled her soft cheeks like feathers. Smiling slightly, she broke the surface and sighed.

She looked up at the sky. It had been cool lately, and these hot springs her family owned. They were at first abandoned because the previous owner couldn't pay taxes and money. So, when her family bought the land, they ended up buying these springs. Now every afternoon, whenever FD got back from either school or swimming practice, she would spend her time in the springs, relaxing.

She kind of started a rumor about town that the land was haunted by the ghost of the previous owner because he was scared to death by the police, so people didn't even hang out in the woods surrounding the area. She sometimes smiled at what work she had concocted.

Peaceful as ever with the winter breeze, she ducked down again to warm up from the coolness of the air, and then broke the surface again. She felt lazy, all of a sudden. Tired, relaxed. She smiled and leaned back into rocks surrounding the spring. "Who would think of coming here?" she asked herself, and her eyes fell elegantly over her eyes. Darkness blinded her, and soon she fell into a dream.

* * *

The scenery around the springs was quite lovely. A wooden fence barricaded the springs, and the front door was blocked off. Only way to get in was to jump the fence. How wonderful. Mystel reached up over the top of the fence and pulled himself up. He lifted himself over the fence, and landed elegantly on one foot. He looked around and then blinked. He noticed, behind the steam drifting from the water, lying on the rocks, was a sketchpad and a black ribbon. Solid black, with white lining. He clenched the ribbon and looked around. This meant someone was here.

He looked at the sketchpad and picked it up. Whoever was here was quite an artist. He flipped through it, looking at all the pictures. One picture caught his attention. It was of the forest surrounding the springs, but there was a lot of shading beneath the trees. Inside that black was a set of eyes, like the ones from his mask. Maybe whoever drew this spotted him training one of those other days?

He placed the sketchpad down, careful not to get it wet, and looked around. He didn't see anyone. So he got on his knees and touched the water. Very warm. Almost burning hot. He quickly pulled his hand out and smiled. He removed his bird like mask and looked at it, the gold glittering in the Winter sun. Then he reached behind his head and undid his hair. It felt cool and warm all at once. He ran his hands through its long strands, separating its tangled mess. He smiled. A cool afternoon of training, a nice relaxing bath. He won both ways.

Yet his winning streak was interrupted when he heard a soft sigh. He looked over and gasped. There was someone there. He quickly turned and jumped over the fence, when his leg was caught and he fell hard on his back. "Ah!"

* * *

FD lazily opened her eyes and stretched with a longing sigh. That was a good nap. In fact, the most relaxing one she ever had. She stretched her limbs out and smiled. She swam to the other side of the springs and reached up the rock for her ribbon. It was gone. She looked down and saw that her sketchpad was in a different spot than where she put it, open, and flipped to a picture she drew a couple of days ago. She remembered she was exploring the forest around the springs then, a summer aura around her, sun high in the sky, warm weather, the trees tall and filled with green and yellow leaves, the shadows even darker. She remembered being inspired drawing the picture, but there was something in the trees that caught her eyes. Eyes, ruby red, sparkling in the sun. She never found out whom those eyes belonged to, but what she did remember was there was four of them.

She put her hands on the rocks, pulling herself out with enormous strength. Deciding whether to stay in the water, she got out and stretched, tightening the white cloth around her slender body, clinging to her. She saw something flash in the sunlight. What was that? She thought. She approached the fence. Though as tall as she may be, the fence was even taller.

She reached up and grasped the wooden planks. Lifting herself up, she groaned as the sharp corners dug into her abdomen. But what happened next was so much worse. Silver gray met azure blue. For a split second, the world surrounding her seemed to have stopped, her breath caught in her chest, her eyes widened. The water beneath her did not dare ripple, and the air seemed to have stopped circulating. The atmosphere grew tense, and then, like a booming voice….

"AAARRGGGHHH! YOU PERVERT! YOU JACKASS!" FD screamed, as she reached over and struck the young man across the face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The blond seemed quiet, and his silence only angered her more. Growling and screaming, FD narrowed her eyes and gave the startled man a once over. He was on his knees, rubbing his neck with one hand. His clothing was strange and interesting. Looking up, she actually felt her breath get caught in her throat, cold like ice. She had caught up glimpse of his eyes. They're so beautiful, she thought. Crystal, azure, with a slight mischievous look, and his hair, spun over his shoulders, beautifully golden like thread. The bangs straight, while the back strands were wavy as they fell along his back. The object that really grasped her attention for the moment was the metal item, which was resting on his head. Golden, like a bird mask, but its eyes she recognized. Ruby red, sparkling in the sun like gems. She felt her face grow redder as she took in his whole appearance. He was so dreamy, she thought. She couldn't stop looking at him, from both anger and embarrassment, and admiration.

Reality, though, hit her hard in the face. She bent over and reached toward him, wanting to slap him hard again. She was only clothed in a small bathing outfit, a white, tight, clinging to the body, soaked to the bone outfit. She wanted to hit him so hard. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed again, trying hard to have her hair cover what he could possibly see.

The blond blinked and shook his head in an amazed state. He could only stare at the girl in front of him. Her screams shook him by surprise and he blinked to find himself looking up into a pair of silver, gorgeous orbs narrowed in anger and embarrassment, glaring at him dangerously. Her long, silky, lusciously black hair was wisped around her shoulders and frame, making her look even more stunning. Her long, curved eyelashes hovered over the gray pools in her eyes. Her tanned skin had beads of warm water running off it, and the blond only wished he could lick them off. Her voice was beautiful, and beautiful she was, as his eyes left her face and trailed downwards toward her body. She was so tall, slender curves around her small waist, and ample chest that stuck out in front of her, barely coverable by the cloth that stretched around it.

As he stared at her, his throat became parched and dry. He couldn't talk. All he could do was gaze and be astonished by the beauty in front of him. However, that was soon corrected as something hit him hard on the top of his head, jerking him out of his thoughts and fantasies. He had just realized that the girl had thrown something at him.

"HEY!" he yelled at her, standing back up, rubbing his head.

"Well, I finally am happy u woke up from your daydream. How was it? Did your fantasies please you enough!" she growled low in her throat, anger building in her voice. He could hear it. "Will you please get out of here!"

"Why should I?" wrong choice of words, you ass, the blond thought. The girl became more angered.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed as she chucked another rock at him. He jumped out of the way, but he stumbled over the roots in the ground and landed hard on his side. He got back up as the woman continued throwing objects at him, stumbling repeatedly stuff, holding his hands up over his head so as not to be hit.

"AH! Stop throwing things at me! It was an accident!" he yelled over her screaming.

His foot was caught in a loop in the ground formed by the roots and he stumbled over and hit the ground hard. Pain shot up into his leg, and he hissed in pain.

"I'm only going to tell you again! Get out!" the girl yelled, approaching him.

"I can't!" the blond yelled back at her, pain screaming inside his leg.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"Thanks to you, I just sprained my ankle!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the expression in her eyes changed. She looked from his eyes full of pain to his ankle that he was clutching. It was swelled and red. She sighed sadly. The boy tried to back up, trying to stand up to leave. Then pain syringed his whole leg and he hissed when he applied pressure to it and fell back down to his knees, clutching his ankle.

"Damn it…" he muttered. The pain was too strong to ignore. Then he felt a hand on his back. Warm, soft, caressing. He looked up and saw the girl kneeling down to him.

"Here, let me see," she said. He backed up and she carefully pulled his leg out for her to get a better view. She stared at it for a moment, and then looked up into his eyes. There was a different emotion in her eyes. Instead of anger and embarrassment, it was concern and another emotion. One he did not recognized.

"Your ankle shows repeative injuring. What do you do?" she asked him, not looking into his eyes, but at his ankle. He didn't answer. She then shrugged off his silence and placed a hand over his ankle, causing him to hiss in pain. "Oh, stop, you'll be fine. It's not that bad of an injury. You'll be fine in a day or so."

He looked at his ankle. How could she tell there was repeative damage? Was she a doctor of some sort?

"I…"

"I wish I had something to wrap it up in. Like that ribbon of mine," she said sadly. Ribbon? He reached into inside his clothes and pulled out the ribbon he found.

"This?" he asked her.

She looked at the ribbon and a small smile crossed her face. She picked up the ribbon and began to wrap it around his ankle.

"Um…"

"Yes?" he asked her. She seemed curious about something. She was a completely different person all of a sudden.

"Where are you from?"

"You're rather nosy for a psycho girl," he teased.

She sighed sadly and pulled the ribbon tighter, earning a hiss of pain. Then she smiled again. "Oops. I'm sorry. I thought that was your mouth," she glared at him. He faked a laugh, and then looked away. Silence surrounded them once more and she was about done bandaging his ankle.

"FD…"

The blond nearly jerked his leg away when he heard the female speak.

"What?"

"FD. My name is FD…" she spoke again.

He nodded, and there was another moment of silence. She groaned angrily and then finished with his ankle. Then she stood up, and helped him back up. She helped him rest against the tree, and he sighed as he checked his ankle. No more pain, but there was that tight feeling around his leg due to the ribbon.

"Mystel."

"I'm sorry, what?" the girl said, looking at him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"The name's Mystel."

She smirked and looked away. Was she laughing? "You have a problem with my name?" he asked angrily.

"No, no. In fact, I like it." Her eyes were sparkling now. Was it the sunlight, or something else? He took a step forward, and then realized his leg was fine. He looked down at it, then back up into her eyes.

"You did a good job. Thanks. Listen that was an accident, earlier. I thought no one was here, and then I heard someone sigh and tried to leave, but I was caught on the fence. I'm really sorry," he said. Then she smiled.

"It's okay. I kind of overreacted. Not your fault," she said. "But as a heads-up, I do come here every afternoon. My family owns this place."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah. The previous owner abandoned it because he couldn't pay the taxes, and when my family bought the land, they accidentally bought the springs. I've been coming here every afternoon, now," she explained. He smiled.

"Must be kind of cool, having your own hot springs," he said.

"Yeah, it's okay. A nice place to relax after swimming," she spoke.

"You swim? Even in the winter?"

"Yeah. It's an all-year thing. I can't stop."

He shook his head, then noticed how more beautiful her eyes were. Almost hypnotic. So deep, so beautiful, endless beauty that swam deeper and deeper into the dark silver unknown. They were kind of forcing him to do things he didn't necessarily wanted to do. Or did he?

He found himself walking towards her in long strides, grabbing her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. His instincts seemed to have taken over as the woman's eyes gazed into his, pulling him closer, captivating him in an endless gaze. He didn't understand then, and still doesn't to this day. He just knew that he was pulling her closer and leaning into her, forcing her, capturing her in a passion-filled kiss.

FD was startled. In fact, she would have collapsed right there to her knees if he hadn't held her up in his embrace. If someone had told her that a stranger would kiss her today, FD would have responded with a sarcastic remark, like "yeah, and I'll marry that person on the same day." But they would have been right. A stranger who she thought was a total pervert at first was embracing and kissing her, like as if they had been together for years. And it was hard to push him away, not physically, but more emotionally. She wanted him to go away, yet she wanted him to stay all at once. The way he held her, the way he kissed her was completely different from what any guy has done to her. And she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

It was the same deal for him. It hurt him inside, kissing her, yet a strange emotion lingered deep in his chest, telling him to hold her tighter, to kiss her harder, and to never let go. How he wanted to never let go. To never release her. Keep her in his arms. Yet it was he was pulled away. He knew it hurt her, but from the light red that formed beneath her eyes, she had become a winter. A blushing winter wonder girl. It was harder to let go of her. She was so warm, so soft, like feathers. He leaned a little closer, the scent of flowers from her hair drifting into his nostrils. Her calming, warm body wrapped around his waist, causing him to blush, yet he returned it.

"I'm sorry…FD…" he pulled away, and took one look at her before turning away and running from that spot. He could still feel her warmth around him, her stare on him as he ran from her. His face burning beneath his eyes. His hands shaking. His voice was low and hoarse thanks to the kiss. Yet, deep down, he didn't want it to end. He wished inside that he could go back and kiss her again. But he couldn't…. But he knew he would see her again some day….


	2. Angels

Angels

Mystel looked around, the trees dark and empty, like the hallow space in his heart. He tried hard to hide everything. His loneliness, his depression. Everything. Nothing seemed to work, though. The only time that empty space in his heart was actually filled was a week ago when he wandered down these same woods and met that mysterious woman. She was beautiful, at least the way he remembered her. Long black hair, gray, endless eyes, a full figure. He even remembered how warm her touch was and how sweet her kiss was. He still didn't understand why he kissed her. He had only just met her, and she called him a pervert, made him sprain his ankle, and then, once all bandaged up, he goes and kisses her. Why did he kiss her?

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He was never charmed on or turned on by any other girl. Ming-Ming tried her hardest, yet to no success. All other girls just merely were shrug offs to him. So what was it about that girl, that one girl, that totally got him going? Her looks? Her personality? Her voice? Her charm? What?

He had been wandering that very question for a week now, and he wanted so badly to meet her, to get to know her better, to find out more about her. What was she like? What was her favorite color? Where did she grow up? The basics. He wanted to see those gorgeous silver eyes again. He wanted to glimpse that perfect smile, to feel that strong warmth on her. To smell that sweet scent of roses from her hair. He guessed the emotion he had been hiding for so long had now blossomed deep inside him and spreading its roots in his heart.

Mystel looked over the treetops, expecting to spot the warm hot springs in which he met her in, and hoping to find her there, bathing in the warm water that fell from the springs. He touched his lips, remembering the soft kiss, the gentle breathing, the soft voice, the warm flesh. What was her name? FD. He didn't know why she was called that. It must have stood for something.

He also remembered when he told her his name, she was smiling. She had told him that she liked his name. She thought it was cute. Was she being sarcastic? Or did she really like his name? He wanted to find out more, but he was too shy. He jumped from that branch, and landed on another just three trees off. So close. Soon he would see the springs, and then the winter blushing goddess.

The heat grew stronger in the woods the farther he went in. A small shiver ran down his spine. It had been a weird winter. It sometimes looked like autumn, and sometimes it looked like summer. The cold breezes and cool weather had been replaced with warm breezes and weather. And the woods were the worst places to be during now.

A few rumors had spread across the neighborhood surrounding here that the woods were haunted by the previous owner of the hot springs. He couldn't pay his taxes, so he took the coward's way out and committed suicide. But something told the blond boy that it was just a rumor started by the family who owned it to keep people from going into the springs. After all, they did own it. And even if someone were to approach the springs, the only way to get in was by jumping the fence surrounding one of the springs. But you had to be careful when doing that, because the boy once did. And that's when he met FD, who accused him being a pervert. Turns out she goes there every afternoon, so it would be hard getting into the springs with her there. And she was violent, and strong. Too damn strong, even for Mystel. But, she was hot, so he couldn't say he didn't get a good thing out of it.

A light red appearing beneath his azure blue eyes. He had finally found the warm hot springs, a tall Chinese building with red tile roofs. The windows, the doors, everything was all barricaded by wooden planks. Stones and a wooden fence surrounded the outside of the springs. He looked over the fence to try to see the girl. She wasn't there. Then she must have been on her way there. He landed on the grass and darted toward the large stones surrounding the fence. He heard a soft voice humming and singing gently. The voice grew louder, and he poked his head out from the sides. He saw a girl approach the fence. Tall, slender legs, perfect curves over a slender waist. Was that her?

It had to be her. He jumped from the rocks and startled the girl. She fell back, staring up at him, fear in her eyes. Then he noticed this wasn't her. She wasn't as beautiful, not as tall. Short brown hair framed her shoulders and face, hazel green eyes staring at him with fear and anger. Her small, delicate hands were reached out, as if she was pushing something away.

"Please, please, don't hurt me!" she cried. The blond looked at her, taking in exact detail. This wasn't her. This girl wasn't as tall, her voice was completely different, and she was much skinnier. Her nails were decorated in a weird design of pink paint and white flowers. Her face was lighter, and her cheeks weren't rosy, like a winter blush.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," the boy pronounced. "I thought you were somebody else."

"Well, who else could I be? No one else goes here!" the girl yelled angrily, standing up. She definitely wasn't as tall. The other girl was just as tall as Mystel. This girl was shorter by like three to four inches, not counting his spiky hair.

The girl looked at him angrily, but she couldn't help but stare at him. He was carrying a gold mask with four bird-like ruby red eyes. Beneath the mask were golden blond bangs and crystal azure eyes that sparkled in the winter sun. His dark skin was framed perfectly by his long gold hair, the braid swung over his shoulder. His clothes were unique, and thoughts ran a mile a minute in the girl's mind.

Wow, he's hot, she thought. But shook the thought out of her mind when reality came back to her. "What are you doing here! Do you come here every day, trying to peep!" she accused.

"WHAT!" Déjà vu. The blond boy shook that off, and then wanted to explain to the girl, but she didn't give him the chance.

"Then what the hell are you doing here!" she demanded. "These springs belong to my family! This land belongs to us! You're trespassing!"

"Wait, _your_ family owns these springs?" the boy asked. "I'm sorry. There was this girl I met a week ago here, and she told me the exact same thing."

"Oh?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, she said her name was FD," the boy explained. "Do you know her?"

"Know her? Oh, my God, do I!" the girl laughed. "That's my older stepsister!"

"Really?" Mystel asked.

"Yeah. FD is her abbreviation for her nickname, Forbidden Dystopia. Her real name is Rika. You met her last week?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I can't get her out of my head."

"Then neither can she for you. What's your name?"

"Mystel."

The girl giggled slightly, and then turned before she broke out into a fit of a laugh. The blond glared at her angrily. What the hell was so funny?

"You find my name amusing?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yeah. I mean, it's kind of a weird name. Come on, you can tell me your name," the girl teased.

"That is my name. I don't see how you and FD are related," the boy glared.

"She's my stepsister. By marriage, duh," the girl laughed. "I'm Alexis."

Alexis, huh? Obviously, she was nothing like her sister.

"If you're so anxious to see her, then follow me. She didn't go to swim class today because she wasn't feeling all well, so she stayed home. Seeing as how Alex and mom were all caring for her, they wouldn't notice me going out," she told him, taking the lead into the woods. Mystel just ignored what she said, but she kept talking in that annoying voice. "I'm not supposed to get to the hot springs. Just because I'm thirteen doesn't mean I can't withstand the heat like Rika, but noooo, they don't want me to…."

Mystel hadn't been that deep in the woods. It was so much darker, so much scarier. Yet a strange, familiar scent aroused from the trees. A scent he recognized. The girl was in front of him, talking endlessly about her personal life, and Mystel just let her talked, not really caring about it.

Then they came to an enormous place. It was quite light, a tall mansion with five balconies on all sides, windows, doors, and a gray tiled roof. A porch stretched out in front of the double oak doors, a porch swing on it, along with a pool table, and bar stand. Long, maroon curtains were stretched out in front of the windows, billowing in the wind.

"Come on," Alexis insisted, hoping the steps to the porch and approaching the oak doors. She pushed them open and called into the enormous inside of the mansion. The blond only gasped at what he saw. An enormous hall, two flights of stairs curved from the center into the balcony hanging over his head. On the other side of the room was a wall with two more oak doors that lead into the next room.

"RIKA! MOM! CHUCKY! DUSTIN! NATHAN! COME HERE!" Alexis called into up the stairs.

"What?" came a sweet, strong, soft voice. Mystel recognized that voice easily.

"FD!" he called up the stairs. A girl approached the railing of the balcony and looked down. The blond smiled at what he saw. Tall, slender, perfect curves, clothing that stretched over the chest, long, silky, luscious hair, silver, sparkling eyes, mocha-tanned flesh. It was her. The girl of his dreams, the girl he met last week. FD. And from the look in her eyes, and the smile that crossed her face, it looked like she recognized him.

"Wow. It's you. Mystel." Her voice was as sweet as ever, calming, strong, yet sincere. He smiled up at her, lowering his mask to hide his azure blue eyes. He saw the winter red color surround along her eyes, and a flattered smile spread across his lips.

Suddenly, though, two adults followed her. A woman who was shorter than her, curly black hair that stretched down her back, solid brown eyes, ruby red lips, and a light, Mexican-tan face that smiled at him. The man was taller than FD, his mouth surrounded by a light blond goatee and blue eyes that were cold and serious. His head held no hair besides the goatee, but he had this calming aura around him. Following them were two younger boys. One taller than the other with dirty blond hair and matching blue eyes to the man, while the other had short black hair and green eyes, his face paler than the rest, and he was even skinnier than Alexis.

"Alexis, who's your friend?" the man asked in a curious, yet stern voice. The blond gulped at the way the man looked at him suspiciously.

"His name's Mystel, Chucky. He met Rika last week at the springs, and I found him there," Alexis explained with a pleased smile. The blond kept looking at FD. She was as beautiful as ever, and apparently she couldn't look away from him either. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, the winter blush fading slightly.

"And what were you doing at the springs, Alexis?" the woman asked sternly, her smiling brown eyes leaving the blond and turning to her daughter.

"I, um…well, you see…"

"She was going there to Beybattle some of my friends who were meeting her," FD suddenly spoke out, walking down the stairs elegantly. "I completely forgot about the battle, and when I told Alexis that earlier, she told me she would go and battle them for me, and deliver the message that I wasn't well. But now I'm better."

Alexis and FD made eye contact, and a smile crossed Alexis face. Nice bail, the blond thought. Only he knew the truth, but he wouldn't tell.

"Well, okay. So, you must have been one of Rika's friends, wishing to battle her?" the man asked, suspicious. The blond couldn't lie like that.

"No, I was training in the woods for a Beyblade tournament coming. I'm a member of the BEGA occossiation," Mystel explained. "I fell last week and got hurt, and FD was out there and bandaged my leg for me. Today I was training, and hoping to see FD there, when I found her sister."

The man nodded, his serious eyes still on him. The blond smiled nervously. But then the man smiled, buying his bluff. The woman only smiled, while the two little boys rushed down the stairs and crowded the blond.

"Hey, Mystel, will you play with us!"

"Yeah! Come play Playstation with us!"

"Yeah! Play Army!"

"No, basketball!"

"No, Playstation!"

"Jacks!"

"Racecars!"

"Alright, you two, enough. I kind of need to talk to Mystel."

FD pulled the two boys away gently, reached into the pockets of her navy blue jeans, and pulled out two lollipops, which she gave to them, and then smiled cheerfully at her parents before dragging Mystel outside of the mansion. Alexis stared after them, but didn't follow.

"What were you thinking!" FD asked him. "Were you trying to peep on my sister!"

"No, I was looking for you!" Mystel cried. "I….Ever since what happened last week, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I need answers. Why did I kiss you? Why did you bandage my leg? Why…."

He found himself holding her by the shoulders. The same way he did last week when he kissed her. He pulled away, and a little flush formed around his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

They stood in silence for a while, just staring out into the woods. The blond noticed that the girl had taken a seat on the porch swing, and he joined her there. He didn't know why, and he still didn't know, but every time he looked at her, he felt something inside him stop and he sometimes found himself holding his breath. What was it about this girl that he liked? He needed to know.


	3. Crazy

Crazy

"Spill, Mystel, where were u!"Hitoshi demanded towards Mystel. He just shrugged it off and entered the BEGA building, interested in what he should tell the others. Ming-Ming would freak out if he told her that he met another girl. Garland would probably just encourage him to start a relationship. Brooklyn wouldn't even care, probably, and Crusher would go all soft. So he made up his mind. No tell.

But that ended up being a major problem when he found Garland walking toward him, someone accompanying him. Who was it? Tall, slender, short brown hair, hazel eyes, a light face, a little too skinny. Alexis! What was she doing here?

"Garland!" Mystel called.

"Hey, Mystel, what's up? I'm sure you've met our newest BEGA member, Alexis Perez," Garland spoke.

Mystel glared at the blushing Alexis. What was she trying to do? Something about her the blond didn't trust, but that had to hide quickly when the kick boxer's solid, cold eyes smiled at Alexis.

"Listen, Alexis, if you're not doing anything later, maybe you would like to hand out?" Garland, asked. Alexis smiled.

"Sure. Later, though. I have to return home and tell Rika about this. Maybe I could get her to join. She's a strong blader," Alexis spoke. "She's the only one in our whole family with a bitbeast."

"Really? What kind?" Mystel asked curiously. She neglected to tell him that. In fact, he didn't even know she was a blader.

"I don't know. It's white and kind of looks like a bird. She doesn't use it much. Only against that weird Russian dude that challenged her to have some fun. He was kind of cute," Alexis said, her face blushing. "We never got his name, though. But, man, he was strong."

"I'll see if I can get some info on her. Maybe she would be a reliable member to BEGA?" Garland said.

"If you're gonna dig up data on her, look under FD, not Rika. Almost everyone calls her that," Alexis said. Then she walked past Mystel, shooting him a flirty look, and exits the building. Then the blond stared at the kick boxer angrily.

"What!" Garland asked.

"What was that all about?" Mystel asked.

"Nothing. I think Alexis is kind of cute," Garland said.

"I don't trust her. Nothing personal, there's just something about her I don't like," Mystel explained.

"There was something about Crusher you didn't like. Then you got used to him. Just relax, Mystel. All will be fine," Garland spoke. Then he turned and walked deeper into the building.

* * *

"Hey! Rika! RIKA!" Alexis screamed, banging her fists on the door leading into her stepsister's room, the rock music of Maroon 5 blasting even through the sound-proof door. Alexis shook her head. Why on Earth did Chuck let her have the sound proof room? He and her mom needed it more than she did. Alexis could've used it better than her. But no, they had to find a way to keep her from blasting out everyone in the house. 

"RIKA! RIKA! OPEN UP!" Alexis yelled. The music suddenly stopped and the door opened to reveal the tall girl dressed in a black tank top and a pair of light blue shorts rolled up to reveal her long slender legs and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"What is it, squirt?" she asked Alexis, calling her the most annoying name of all that she called her since they were little.

"Um…Mystel wants you to join the BEGA association.

"Really? Did he say why?" FD asked. Alexis shook her head. She noticed that winter blush appear beneath her stepsister's eyes. Poor Rika. She was in love, and she denied it. That wasn't natural. Alexis also knew that Mystel was in love also.

"Listen, I was also wondering if I could borrow one of your outfits. I'm going out tonight," Alexis said.

"Yeah, of course. I gotta go to the river, anyway," FD said. She left her room and Alexis smiled as she entered it to look through her sister's closet.

* * *

The soft, cooling wind relaxed the blond boy. He stared out at the riverbank, lost in thought. He pulled back his golden mask and allowed the setting sun to shine into his azure blue eyes. The river sparkled elegantly as it calmly streamed through the banks, and beneath the bridge. It was a calming scenery, the sunlight casting the once blue sky in a gorgeous orange-red light. He sighed softly, feeling his mind calm suddenly. Then he looked down and saw someone lying in the grass, arms propped under their head, staring up at the cloudless sky. Their mocha-tanned face was framed elegantly by luscious black strands. Their long, slender legs stretched out from a pair of light blue shorts that were rolled up to reveal their slender thighs, one leg bent, knee pointing to the sky, and the other stretched out, black tennis shoe pointing toward the water. The black tank top they wore stretched across their ample chest that remained perfectly still, even as they breathed softly. Their silver eyes just starred up into the orange color of the sky in a dreamy gaze, their perfectly formed red lips parted slightly, a slight rosy pink forming along their cheeks due to the cool breeze given by the river flowing calmly. 

The blond approached the woman, and she looked up with a smile. "Hey, Mystel." Her smile was perfect, her lips parted slightly to reveal a few glistening white teeth. He smiled back.

"Ming if I join you?" he asked. She nodded slightly, and he took a seat next to her. "You know, lately you seem to be hanging around a lot of beautiful places."

"It's my hobby," the female spoke softly. "I try to find the most beautiful moments, the most beautiful places, and permanent them within my sketchbook. The memories never fade of the pleasant times."

"When I first met you, I kind of went through your sketchbook. You're a beautiful artist, you know. I found one picture that had me in it," the blond spoke. The woman looked up at him curiously.

"Really? Show me," she reached beside her toward her sketchpad and handed it to him. He flipped through the pages to find the one he had seen, and he noticed there were a couple of new and beautiful drawings. He found it and showed it to her, who was still on her back, staring up at the sky. He pointed to the four eyes hidden in the shadow, and a small smile crossed her face.

"I drew that two weeks ago. I didn't know that was you, even to now."

The blond pointed to his mask, which was now on his lap. She looked at it and then back to the picture and smiled.

"I had no clue. Kind of cool now that I know."

"Yeah, it is."

He began flipping through the pages, and found another picture that caught his eye. It was of the woods surrounding the hot springs. The shading showed that the sun was high over them. But in the center, the main attraction, was two shadows, embracing, and what looked like kissing. He stared at it for a while, and then looked down at the girl, who had closed her eyes, and then looked back. It was dated to last week, the day they met. It even had a time. She had drawn it after they had met. He smiled and then looked back at her.

She was so beautiful. Her long black hair spread out under her. The sweet scent of roses aroused from her, sweet, delicate, soft fragrance. He smiled and touched her hair. It was like silk itself. Soft, nice, gentle, ran through his hands like water. He combed his fingers through it, not touching any tangles or knots. Her hair was so perfect. So sweet. So soft. So gentle. He found his hand moving up toward her face, yet he couldn't stop.

Her skin was so soft, so warm, so delicate, yet tight and strong. His hand moved from her cheek downward toward her lips, yet he quickly pulled away when she stirred and opened her eyes. "Mystel, what were you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing," the blond stammered. The girl smiled, and then sat up. Her hand drifted slightly to his and her nails stroked his flesh on top of his hand gently. He smiled slightly, and then looked away, pulling his hand away.

"What's the matter, Mystel? You afraid to play?" the female asked him sexily. The blond cleared his throat, a light blush forming around his eyes. The girl smiled, then stood up and stretched out her limbs and yawned. She then looked down at him, eyes narrowed slightly in a sexy way, the hem of her tank top rising slightly to reveal her mocha-tanned abdomen. The blond couldn't help but look up at it for a slight second, and then looked away, heat rising on his face.

"Come on, Mystel, I wanna show you something," she said slyly. She walked toward the bank and pulled out a fancy, black launcher from her back pocket and a black Beyblade from her front pocket. He looked at how she smiled, and then up into her eyes.

"A beybattle?" he asked. She smiled shyly, then loaded her blade and launched it toward him. He ducked quickly as it flew over his head.

"Come on. Play with me, Mystel!" she insisted. He looked up at her, his azure eyes sparkling with excitement. He stood up and pulled out his launcher. But he hesitated. Something was telling him not to accept her challenge. A voice in the back of his head, nagging him, telling him not to battle, not to accept. Alexis voice was echoing in the distant.

"_She's the only one in our whole family who has a bitbeast….It's white and kind of looks like a bird…. She doesn't use it much…."_ Was he scared of her bitbeast? The way Alexis described it, it seemed beautiful, but…when she said FD didn't use it much, that was kind of a hint. Was it too powerful to control? Was it too weak to use it? What?

Only one way to find out, Mystel thought to himself. And as he withdrew his beyblade, that voice yelled in his head. _"Don't battle her! Don't accept her challenge! Trust me on that! It's not worth it!" _That voice was deep, calming, yet demonic. Mystel lowered his launcher slightly, until he looked back up into the girl's eyes. Sparkling with encouragement and excitement.

"Come on, Mystel, play with me!" she cried innocently, almost like a child. Did he dare? Did he really want to risk it, whatever it was? The way she looked at him was too much. Like she was expecting something. Expecting something amazing.

That look he couldn't ignore. He shot out his slingshot-like shooter and Beyblade and launched it. "Poseidon!" he called out. He shot up into the air and his blade mimicked him. He looked down and saw a faint look of interest in the girl's eyes.

"Poseidon? That's your bitbeast?" she asked. Was she unimpressed or interested. He wanted to know.

"Um, yeah?"

A small smile crossed her face. A smile of interest. "Poseidon, the ancient Greek god of water and earthquakes. Brother of Zeus, on of the first generations of Olympians, and is sometimes portrayed as a violent God that causes earthquakes. Sometimes seen like a demon due to his violent behavior," she recited. Mystel was impressed.

"Wow. You've done your homework," he said, landing on his hands, and tossing himself back. He landed on his feet elegantly, and then his blade did the same thing.

"Not a lot of people are interested in the ancient legends of some places. So I took it up as one of my hobbies to study as much about the legends of different places as much as I can. For instance, I read that in Egyptian legends, Anubis, the god of mummification, got his jackal head due to a war where he was decapitated. When he became a god, they replaced his head with the jackal's," she spoke.

Mystel's azure blue eyes widened beneath his mask, which he had put back on. He always did wear it during either a battle or whenever he wanted to. Smiling slightly, he jumped back up into the air, and her beyblade suddenly mimicked him and hit his without any effort at all, yet it was strong enough to make his beyblade roll in the grass, but it recovered.

"Whoa," Mystel whispered slightly. That kind of power he never saw before inside of anyone besides Brooklyn. He looked at the girl, who was smiling mischievously. Was she the new age champion, or an enemy in disguise?


	4. Obsession

Obsession

"Hillary, just come on!" Tyson nagged, dragging the brunette girl along the road toward the river, followed by a neko-jin Chinese boy with wild catlike eyes, an American blond boy with puppy dog blue eyes that scanned wildly, the few freckles surrounding his nose faded in the sunlight, and a small brunette boy, jogging, one hand fixing his wide framed glasses.

"Tyson, where are we going!" the girl cried.

"As far away from Daichi as possible!" Tyson, a teenage boy with a dark blue ponytail hidden under his red and white baseball cap and excited maroon eyes. The other boys laughed, all but the Chinese boy, who had stopped all of a sudden. A distant hum came from the banks of the river just beyond the bridge in front of them.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked them. The blonde stopped and looked at him, and then heard it.

"Yeah. What do you think it is, Ray?" he asked.

Tyson and the girl then stopped just a few yards from the bridge, and a curious smile formed across Tyson's mouth. "It's a beybattle!" he cried excitedly. "Let's go see!"

The last boy, Kenny, was panting as he tried to catch up to them, but they started running again. He groaned, and then they stopped again, staring down the grass toward the river. He caught up to them, and looked down. Then a gasp escaped his lips. Ray, the neko-jin, slid down the grass gently and then got a better view. Two teenagers were beybattling. One he immediately recognized, the other not at all.

The one he did recognize was jumping through the air elegantly, his golden blond braid and spiky bangs sparkling magnificently in the last bit of light left from the sun, as well as his matching bird mask with four ruby red eyes. He jumped back, his teal beyblade mimicking him.

His opponent, though, was a girl the Chinese boy did not recognize. Tall, long, silky black hair, long slender legs stretching from a pair of light blue shorts that were rolled up to reveal her thighs. Long arms stretched out, yet bent so her small delicate hands could rest on her waist, which was perfectly curved around a small abdomen. Her silver eyes glared at the battle she was now caught in, her ample chest raising in excitement, stretching her black tank top even more. The sun gleamed down on her mocha-tanned flesh, making her more beautiful in the light. She looked up from the battle, which seemed to show she was winning, to spot Ray.

"You might want to watch out for my sketchpad right there by your foot!" she called. He looked down and saw it, opened to reveal a picture of two shadows embracing and kissing in a wood background. She drew that? She was really good. He looked back up when a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey, Ray, nice to see you again!" The blond Egyptian waved to Ray for a moment before returning to his battle. Man, was Mystel being whipped by that girl! What strength! What power!

"Whoa! Who's the girl beating Mystel!" Tyson asked Ray as he and the others joined Ray. He had to pick up the sketchpad quickly as Hillary fell into the grass, nearly wrecking it.

"Wow. She's good!" Max said, referring toward the beybattle, while Tyson was looking over Ray's shoulder at the pictures. Kenny was watching the battle intensely, while Hillary was cheering for the girl.

Suddenly, Mystel jumped into the air, his last shot to win. "Ocean Javelin!" he yelled. The demon of water appeared before them, leaving them in awe, and the girl was impressed. But then she crossed her arms over her chest and a sinister smile crossed her face.

"Ra! Light of the Sun! Attack!" she cried. Suddenly, her beyblade began to glow a bright white, a figure suddenly began to emerge from inside it. A screeching sound then filled the air. Like the cry of Kai's Dranzer, but more beautiful. Then the light disappeared, and they all found themselves staring up into a golden phoenix in the sky, and standing on top of its golden head was the girl, smiling sinisterly.

"Whoa! Is that a bitbeast?" Tyson yelled, falling over the stones in the ground.

"It's so big! It's can't be!" Max yelled.

"It's so beautiful!" Hillary cried. Apparently Mystel agreed, because he was staring endlessly at the bird. Then the girl jumped off its head as it dived toward the water demon. Mystel jumped out of the way, but he had lost the beybattle. The phoenix disappeared, and FD was falling through the air.

It was at least a 50-foot drop. The girl had her eyes closed and was silent as she fell, as if she didn't care what happened. Then she felt her body being swept to the side slightly, and felt warm arms surround her as she and her savior landed perfectly on the ground, her still in his arms. Not wanting to look into the azure blue eyes that had hypnotized her so many times, she pulled out of the arms and stepped back from them, a sweet smile crossing her face.

"Thanks, Mystel," she said, finally looking back up into those azure blue eyes. He smiled shyly, then looked up to the others.

"Hey, Mystel, who's your friend!" Ray asked, and the light winter blush crowded the girl's face, and the same thing happened to Mystel, yet the both of them laughed in a pleasant mood. That was fun. Really fun. They both enjoyed it.

* * *

"So, who are you again?" Tyson asked. They were inside his family's dojo, in a circle, each one of them had their legs crossed and smiling, remembering the enormous beybattle they had just witnessed.

"The name's Rika, but please call me FD. I don't like my name," the girl said, stretching her arms forward in a sexy way, making the guys watch, interest held solid in their eyes. Mystel smiled at her, then noticed that everyone was staring at him. He should explain.

"I met her a week ago," he told the whole story to them, leaving out the fact that he wanted to see her again and the kiss and how he felt about her. FD didn't really seem all that bothered that he told them about her private hot springs that she owned. In fact, while she listened, she had to stretch her legs forward and then quickly refolded them under her, catching a few looks from the others.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Hillary. I can leave, if you want me to," she said, noticing Hillary's jealous stare. Hillary blushed slightly, then a sincere smile crossed her face when she noticed FD did care about how she felt.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. If I can handle Ming-Ming, I can handle anything," she said happily.

"Well, I've never heard or seen such a beautiful thing in my life!" cried an excited, hyperactive boy, folding his dark tan legs that stretched from a pair of faded, and torn jeans under him. His wild red hair bounced up and down on his head. He looked at FD, who blushed, then giggled. Hillary came up behind him and whacked him with a fan.

"Remember your manners, Daichi!" Hillary yelled.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!"

"For being rude!"

"Rude! You're the one going around, hitting people on the head!"

FD giggled slightly, Mystel joining her. They smiled at each other, and then looked away, a slight red on both their faces. Then she sighed and pulled her hair back with her hands, but realizing she had nothing to hold it back, she groaned softly. But Mystel noticed what she was trying to do and pulled out the very ribbon she had used to bandage his leg from deep inside his clothes. The black ribbon with white lining. He held it out to her, and a wide smile appeared, glistening white teeth shining.

"You kept it!" she said. She carefully took it into her hand and used it to tie back her hair. She smiled as she tied the ribbon tightly, her long hair now back into a high ponytail. The guys stared with interest, all but Mystel, who was no longer interested in her like that. Now, there was something else to it. Yeah, she was beautiful. Gorgeous, even. But…it wasn't that that turned him on.

Then he noticed the sudden tiredness in her eyes and voice as she talked. She seemed somewhat distant when someone started talking to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked at him, her eyes narrowed in a lazy expression.

"Come with me," he said. He waved bye to everyone and the two of them left and walked from the dojo into the street. "I'll walk you home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she said. She stifled a yawn, exhausted. They had been there since the sun went down, and now it was so late that most of the city was darker than Brooklyn's bitbeast, Zeus. The moon was full and hung high in the sky, stars surrounding it and glittering the dark sky. Who knew the galaxy was so dark and distant? He couldn't help but stare at it. She smiled at how cute that was. She found her hand drifting closer to his, but no touching.

Mystel smiled as he noticed what she was trying to do. It was so cute. A childish smile crossed her face, and he allowed his fingers to lace around hers. A small blush formed around her cheeks, but it quickly faded when she realized there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He liked her, and that was natural. She needed to return that emotion. And she did.

As they approached the darkened woods, they slowed their pace slightly, careful not to awaken some slumbering animals. As they came closer to the hot springs, FD found her instincts taking over forcefully. She drew him a little closer to the hot springs, then broke from his grip, and, with one hand stroking the other side of his face, she leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on his cheek. The heat under his eyes grew strong, and she then gently broke away and fluttered her eyes at him as she took off into the woods, leaving the blushing Mystel standing there, touching the cheek in which she had kissed him.


	5. Roses

Roses

Midnight came by so quickly into the night, and the true scenery of the night was shown to total perfection. The bright moon that hung in the sky and shown light onto the darkness covered woods. It was just so beautiful. The stars shown brightly than usual, glittering the blackness in the sky. It was so dark within the woods that one would not be able to see a shadow jumping through the branches of the trees, embracing a large load in his arms to his chest, a gleaming smile shown beneath his moonlit glittering mask. The air was so much cooler, so much more relaxing, more loving and embracing. It was sweet, and the strong scent that was familiar encircled the blond boy as he jumped to the highest branch onto the next tree. So close. He could just about smell that enduring fragrance he loved. He could even so the enduring violet light coming from one window, shining through the balcony that was open to the room. The glass was just so glistening in both the mixing texture of the moonlight and violet room color.

Yet, as awake the room may have been, the woods were completely silent, not as much as a peep from the animals slumbering beneath the bushes and trees and dens hidden within the darkness. Embracing the darkness, the boy jumped from one tree to the other, trying to catch as much height as possible to touch the railing of the balcony. And even as he came closer, that warm scented feeling embraced him lovingly, like a flower. His chest suddenly throbbed as his heart beat with such a pace. He then caught the closest branch, just a few inches beneath the railing, the tree actually close enough for him to jump onto the balcony, but something told him not to.

He hoped inside him that she was not slumbering, but awake, drawing inside her sketchbook, taking in the beautiful detail of the scenery surrounding her room. Smiling softly, he searched around the branch, trying to find something he could throw onto the balcony, to extract her attention. He found a round, prickly object, and, careful not to hit the glass and break it, which would attract more attention than he wanted, he gently tossed it onto the balcony. It hopped several times on the cement flooring, making a soft tapping sound. He heard then a gasp, and the creaking of a bed as someone stood up. Then approaching soft footsteps. He looked up and smiled into the silver gray eyes that smiled down at him, her black hair billowing in the cool wind.

"Mystel, what are you doing here?" she asked. She noticed the bundle in his arms, and was curious as to what he was up to. Mystel couldn't help but stare at her appearance. A black velvet nightgown encircled her body, reaching only a couple of inches down her long slender thighs, black straps slid down her solid and strong shoulders, it was low cut, revealing her chest. She smiled down at him. Even at night, she was so beautiful.

"I brought you something. Thought the winner of the battle deserve a little present of gratitude for not destroying my beyblade," Mystel spoke. A small sincere smile crossed her face, and she leaned a little over the railing, her elbows resting on the marble white railing.

"You know I would never do that," she said shyly. "Your bitbeast is so beautiful, so amazing. Why would I destroy something that I wished to draw?"

Mystel raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, and a small smile crossed her lips. She turned and went to her room, then he heard a soft ripping noise, and she returned, holding out a large piece of paper to him. He took it and looked at it, absorbing every detail. It was of Poseidon riding on the waves of an ocean, and riding on Poseidon's head was a figure. Spiky bangs and a long braid trailed behind the figure. He wore an outfit that Mystel recognized as his, and a mask that he knew well was his. It was him. She drew him and Poseidon. And it was a beautiful drawing.

"You can have it if you want, Mystel," she spoke sweetly. He shook his head, turning from those silver orbs, and handed the picture gently to her.

"I love it, but I don't deserve it. You draw with such beauty, it's remarkable. I can't keep it," he spoke. Then he handed the bundle to her. She took it and removed the white paper on top of it to reveal a bouquet of gorgeous red roses wrapped in clear paper, dew and water dripping from the pedals. She gasped, staring down at them, and Mystel could've sworn he saw sparkling tears hidden behind her long, curved eyelashes.

"You are an angel, Mystel," she spoke, using one finger to wipe away the tears. Mystel felt the heat surround beneath his mask, and smiled at her. No, he wasn't the angel. She was. The most beautiful angel of all.

"A simple present from Romeo to Juliet," Mystel teased. She giggled and smiled at him.

"You're right. This is a simple Romeo and Juliet scene," she said, and Mystel tilted his mask up over his bangs so his own azure blue eyes could stare into her silver ones. She leaned a little closer over the railing, the sweet scent of her hair filling the blond's nostrils elegantly. The wind picked up again, taking a few strands of her hair toward him, tickling his nose. He would've sneezed if he hadn't controlled it. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, the beauty being absorbed into his memory. But what happened next he could never forget, even to now.

The wind suddenly picked up even more, he felt the branch lift somehow, and he was forced up, so close that their lips accidentally met. But it felt like no accident. It felt beautiful. The way she used her hand to stroke back the strands of blond from his tanned face, and the way he had to tilt her head up slightly to enjoy it more. He didn't know what happened next, but his tongue was no longer in his mouth, but in hers. It was a sweet kiss, passionate, loving, and romantic. With their mouths still locked, he placed his hands on the railing and hoisted himself up to get a better lock. Once he was standing perfectly between the railings, his hands reached up and grabbed the side of her face, and he took in much more with the kiss. It was so perfect, so calm, and so sweet. She tasted so good, her lips so smooth, so soft and cool. Her breath so fresh and cold.

And he could tell she enjoyed it, also, by the way she returned it, placing her warm hands on his chest, as if trying to push him away, but she didn't. Instead, she made it more passionate by closing her mouth, but using one finger and tracing circles in his chest. His lips were so warm and strong, forcing, hurting, yet passion filled. This one wasn't like the other. It was more loved-filled. It was perfect. She didn't want it to end, and as he tightened his hold on her, he didn't want it to end either. But as a soft grunting sound came from the balcony next to them, she pulled away slowly, wanting so much to return.

"You have to go now, Mystel," she said, pulling away. "If my father wakes up and sees you, you'll never see the sunlight." He looked at her, and then smiled. He pulled her closer and placed a quick kiss on her lips before releasing the railing and falling back onto the branch.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Promise," he whispered to her, and she waved goodbye to him as he jumped to the trees behind that one. FD stood there, embracing the bouquet close to her chest. They were one. Meant to be one. And no matter what, she would make sure they could be together.

* * *

"Well, don't you look like someone who's had a good night," said Garland toward Mystel, hitting a large maroon bag hard before turning to his teammate. Mystel had just walked into the BEGA training room, his mask still over his bangs, a light blush forming beneath his eyes, which held a dreamy look in them. He didn't even notice Garland was there. A bright smile did not fade from his face.

"Garland, have you ever been kissed before?" Mystel asked him. Garland looked at him in a confused way, then smiled. He placed his hands on his waist and a flattered smile spread through his lips.

"Is that what happened? You kissed a girl? Who was she? What's she like?" Garland asked. Mystel leaned against the wall, the smile still there.

"Yes, yes, Alexis' sister, FD, and she's so perfect," Mystel spoke, answering the questions Garland had asked. He found himself leaning, staring up at the sky.

"Alexis' sister, huh? I got some info on her, thanks to Hitoshi," Garland spoke. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a computer disk. "Turns out she's a top beyblader from America, and moved here when her dad got married. Other than that, there's nothing said about her style, but turns out her bitbeast is just like ours. Based from a god."

"Ra, the god of the sun and light, king of the skies," Mystel spoke. "I battled with her yesterday. Damn, she's good."

"Maybe you can convince her to come here to BEGA? She definitely would make a reliable member," Garland spoke. Mystel's smile suddenly disappeared.

"I don't want to do that. That might make her seem like I'm taking advantage of her. I love her, I don't want to use her," Mystel spoke. Garland shook a hand.

"Don't ask her. Just bring BEGA up, tell her that it's interesting Alexis is a member. Don't ask her to join, just give little hints through out whatever you're talking about," Garland explained. Mystel didn't want to do it. It would seem like he was hurting her. And that would be wrong.


	6. Secrets

Secrets

The winter weather came later on in the month, soothing the warm weather that had come, dissipating the gentle breezes with days of gray skies and cold weather. It did not snow, but rains came and went quickly, hardly giving Mystel a chance to visit the girl of his dreams. The only time he saw her during the week of rains was between training sessions when it wasn't raining. Because of the rain, he had to stay inside, thanks to a mister kick boxer bailing him out to the star ninja of BEGA. It wasn't all that bad, though, because Mystel got a lot more challenges inside than outside. All the kids wanting to become pro kept challenging him, Garland, Crusher, and Ming-Ming to battle them. Not a lot out of the four of them cared. Brooklyn, on the other hand, had disappeared all of a sudden, mimicking Mystel's common show-off attitude.

Now Mystel was sitting in front of a window, staring out at the rain in a bored attitude, his teammates behind him, training and beybattling against each other. He was so bored. He just wanted to see FD. At least then, something exciting would happen. Maybe not physically, but emotionally or spiritually it did. In their personal training room, the BEGA Justice 5 had their own little fireplace that Ming-Ming kept rushing toward to stare at it. Mystel even caught himself staring at it, mesmerized by the recognizable power that fire held, the flames licking at what was left of the log. Something about it reminded him of FD.

"Mystel, play with me!"

Mystel turned around, hoping to see FD, but only to see Ming-Ming smiling at him. He rolled his eyes beneath his mask and sighed. "Not now, Ming-Ming," he spoke solemnly. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted, but to no success. Mystel's mind kept drifting to that passionate kiss he and FD shared that one night on her balcony. Sure, they had kissed before, but never like that. Sometimes he drifted to that memory, licking his lips at the memory of how sweet she was, how warm her touch was. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't delude her image from his mind. She was permanently there.

He stood up and left the room, leaving his teammates confused and stuck with concerned looks. As the blond walked down the hall, he was thinking of heading over there now, just to see her. No one knew of their relationship, if there even was one. Only Garland, but he only had brief hints throughout it. The only way he could ever understand this was if talked to her now. Then everything would be straightened out.

Just as he thought this, he heard excited laughter and cheers coming from the public training room. He rushed over to the balcony staring down into it and gasped. Standing in front of a stadium, battling three kids at once, was a tall slender woman. Her black hair was flowing behind her, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement and enjoyment. Her outfit was unusual, though. A pink shirt with black lining and spaghetti straps along with a matching sweater. The shirt was low cut, looking like a tube top, kind of. Surrounding her legs was a black and pink skirt, checker pattern flowing down to the hem. But what was on her face really surprised even Mystel. White eye shadow that hovered over her eyes, lip-gloss that was a pink color and her cheeks were a rosy color instead of the known cute winter blush.

"Yeah! Go Ra!" she yelled, and her blade circled the stadium, hitting all the beyblades at once, but somehow they stayed in. She must not have hit them that hard.

"Hey, Mystel!" came a voice. The blond looked up to see his teammates running toward him. Garland looked down at the beybattle and gasped.

"Wow! She's good! Her style's almost like Brooklyn's," Garland spoke. Ming-Ming watched with interest, while Crusher just glared down at it, but the blond could see he was interested by the interesting flickers of excitement in his dark eyes. Mystel just chuckled and watched as the girl battled with such brute force.

"Now! Ra, burning wings!" she yelled. Her blade suddenly began to glow a bright white, and flames erupted on it. Mystel at first thought it was literally on fire, but then saw as it attacked the blades all together with such a speed he had never seen before. All of the blades but hers flew out of the beystadium and hit the ground hard. The attack rings were burned black and the kids fell to their knees in astonishment. That was amazing.

"Who is that girl?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Her name's…Rika. But I warn you to call her FD," Mystel spoke.

"That's her!" Garland yelled. "That's Alexis' sister! That's the famous Rika Micamura!"

"I thought you had data on her?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what she looked like! I mean, man, you should've brought her in sooner! Then I could've actually met her! I mean, she's hot!" Garland cried, a burning red heat forming beneath his eyes.

Mystel glared at him angrily, but Garland didn't notice. He was too awed with the battle. The girl looked up and smiled at them when she recognized Mystel.

"Hey, Mystel!" FD yelled to him. He waved to her, amazed that she was wearing make-up. Did she just start wearing it, or has she wore make-up before he met her?

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself. Garland, at your service," Garland spoke suavely at the new girl, taking her hand. Again, Mystel glared at him, and again Garland did not notice.

"Nice to meet you, Garland," FD spoke, pulling her hand from him. She smiled at Mystel, who got the message. She wasn't interested in him.

"I'm Ming-Ming, I'm sure you've heard all about me!" Ming-Ming spoke, her ego going through the roof again, but that smile quickly vanished when she saw the look on FD's face.

"No, not really," she spoke.

"Pop star? Famous singer? Strong blader? I was on talk shows all this week," Ming-Ming spoke again.

"Um, sorry, I don't pay attention to fads and new coming wannabes. Sorry. I stick to who I like," FD confessed. Ming-Ming frowned sadly, and a chuckle escaped Mystel's lips. She couldn't always win.

"Crusher's the name. You're a real strong blader," Crusher spoke, approaching her, but didn't shake her hand. What he did do, though, surprised Mystel. He bumped his fist with hers, like how rappers and other popular people did. Mystel knew how to do it, but he never did. He couldn't believe FD knew how to do it.

"So, Alexis told me you're her stepsister. Which part?" Garland asked, curious.

"My dad married her mother," FD spoke.

"Oh. What happened to your mother?" Garland asked. Suddenly, that excited and happy look faded from FD's eyes, and she turned away. Garland suddenly gasped as she ran out of there. Mystel looked at Garland, who caught the glare, and then the blond followed her.

* * *

He chased down out of the building and down the street. He found her on the bridge over the river, crying. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and then looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Was it what Garland said? Do you want me to beat his ass for you?" Mystel asked, trying to cheer her up. But it didn't work.

"No, it's fine. I haven't talked about my mother in years. I never even cried for her, no one asked me about her, so eventually I ignored it. Garland was the first one to ask about her. Everyone thought Gina was my mother, because I look somewhat like her," FD spoke sadly. Mystel ran his fingers softly through her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked. She looked at him, and he wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. She then touched his hand and sighed.

"I didn't use to live here in Japan. I used to live in America, in a beautiful city near the ocean, right between the border to Mexico. My parents have been divorced since I was six, my mother took me and Nathan with her to San Diego, that city, where she got married to another man. She got interested in the law and became a defense attorney for the people of San Diego. She got caught up in a murder case, and her life was threatened because of it. A drug dealer killed a woman just because she insulted him. And then when my mother told him he had no right to do that, he threatened to kill her. My mother pretended to die, and had to go into witness protection," FD explained.

"Did she die?" Mystel asked.

"I don't know. The Feds knew that in order to track her, they would come after me and Nathan, so they sent me and Nathan to live with our dad, and, in order to protect us better, he moved us here to Japan, so no one would get us. I haven't heard from my mother since then. And that was five years ago. I have no clue if she's dead or not," she said sadly. "Because I didn't know, I eventually just shrugged it off and ignored it for the rest of the time. No one knew, so no one asked. For five years, I've pretended to be Gina's kid, pretending that Nathan and I didn't have another mother. The pain died, but the memories didn't."

Mystel looked at her, then sighed and embraced her as she began to cry into his shoulder. He caressed her through her hair, whispering softly into her ear, telling her it would be alright. He wanted to cry with her, but he couldn't for some reason. That promise he made to himself not to ever cry? Or was it something else? Right now, she needed him to comfort her, not to cry with her.

He pulled away, and looked into her eyes. "What else are you keeping inside?" he asked. "Now's the perfect time to let it all out."

"Well, Alexis and Dustin aren't blood siblings. They're half. My dad adopted Dustin because his dad disappeared right after he was born, but Alexis he couldn't because her dad was still in the picture. I've been trying to help my dad pay for Dustin's adoption, because at the time he didn't have very much money. I worry for my dad. He was the closest person to me. But now…he's expecting too much of me. Drawing is the only way I can break away from the stress," FD spoke. Mystel sighed again, but this time sadly. This girl, beautiful as she was, lived a horrible life. He could tell. He took her hand and pulled her off the bridge.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"To meet someone that will inspire you, inspire your art," he spoke. He dragged her back to BEGA, but not to inside it. They went around it and ended up in the beautiful, peaceful yard in it, trees spreading behind it, gardens of flowers laid at her feet. She gasped at the beauty of it, but Mystel pulled her along. A slight sigh came from the gardens, and he found him. A pair of dark, mystically azure eyes smiled at them, pulling FD into a shock.


	7. Angel in Disguise

The Angel in Disguise

"Oh, my god," FD whispered as the red head sat up, a sweet, sincere smile on his face. His deep azure eyes smiled at her. He stood up and approached them, a little butterfly in his hands. He let out his hand and the butterfly flew away, and that smile remained. FD took in his whole appearance. His wild red hair was spiked somewhat to the sides, his gentle, cool azure eyes smiled sweetly at her. His face was light and gentle, a small gold hoop dangled from his left ear. His outfit was amazing, making him look like an angel. He looked at her and took in her appearance.

Tall, slender, long black hair, solid silver eyes that held a few sparkling tears behind the long curved and dark eyelashes, white eye shadow hovering over them. Her face was light and gentle with a rosy blush around her cheeks. A pink shirt with black lining and spaghetti straps wrapped around her ample chest and slender waist, a matching sweater over her arms, a pink and black checker pattern skirt fell down to two inches over her knees, revealing long slender legs and a pair of white strapped heels. She was beautiful.

"FD, I would like you to meet the top blader on my team. Brooklyn," Mystel spoke. The red head smiled at her, took her hand, and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you, FD," he spoke. He looked into her eyes, and she gasped. He was so beautiful. She looked up at Mystel, then back down to Brooklyn, who recovered. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Um…nice to meet you, Brooklyn," FD said shyly. She was nervous. He was so beautiful. Like Mystel, but so much more different. He wasn't all mysterious and amazing, but more along the lines of beautiful and angelic. Thoughts ran a mile a minute in her head, dragging her away from there, towards the woods, towards the mansion, towards her room on the third story, towards her sketchpad that she left on her bed. She no longer wishes to be there, now that she was inspired to draw.

Brooklyn then was pulled away by Mystel and the boys started talking, leaving FD standing alone. She stepped back, her face growing as red as a rose. She couldn't stand there without having her face go red. She didn't have feelings for Brooklyn, but she did find him quite beautiful. And as she watched them converse, she walked away towards the front of the building to think. Ideas, thoughts, plans ran through her head crazily, there one moment, gone the next, all memorized quickly. She stood by the curb, thinking hard. She wanted, more than anything right now, to be in her room, buried within its pages, drawing and permanent the images sculpted in her mind.

"It's been a long time, Rika," came a voice. FD turned to see an elder boy, like between eighteen and twenty, smiling at her, his aqua blue hair falling against his face elegantly, his auburn eyes smiling at her behind his sunglasses. She smiled at him. She approached him and ran her hand against the side of his face sweetly.

"Hitoshi? It's been so long. I haven't seen you since-"

"Since the prom at my school. I can't believe I actually pitied you. Now look at you! All grown and beautiful! Damn, what trouble have I been into?" he asked in a teasing voice. She smiled. She remembered that two years ago, she was friends with Hitoshi, and he had to go to his prom, but was dateless, so he asked her. He never had feelings for her, which really pissed her off at the time, because she had feelings for him, but no more now.

"You've been in trouble since, huh? Now I know what you really think of me," FD spoke sarcastically. She was too grown. Fully grown in his eyes. He smiled at her.

"If you're not busy later, you want to hang out?" Hitoshi asked.

"Sorry, Hitoshi, but those feelings no longer last here," she said with a sincere smile. What was this feeling growing inside him? Love? Care? What? He never used to love Rika, nor did he ever really care for her more than just a friend. But when he was in high school, he remembered how innocent she seemed. She would use to have her hair back all the time, and braces that sparkled magnificently. She had the same gray eyes, same black hair, but different height, different figure. Much more beautiful.

"So, you still draw?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yeah. Old habits die hard, you know," she said with a smile.

"Your habits die pretty quick," Hitoshi said with a grimacing smile. She glared at him as her face grew red.

"Don't bring that up!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh. The only time you tell me not to bring that up is when you find someone else. You've found someone else! That's why you won't go out with me!" Hitoshi spoke.

"No! I won't go out with you is because I no longer have feelings for you. To me, you're just the same as ever!" FD yelled. She tightened her sweater around her, and then stormed away.

* * *

The picture came along real well. It's shading so remarkable, so direct and deep. The eyes stared back up at her, and she just stared with interest. This picture was by far the best. And, though she had just finished drawing it, it was completely different from the rest.

"Hey, what are you working on?" came a voice. The girl looked up to see an Egyptian blond leaning against the railing of her balcony, a pleased smile on his face.

"Mystel, hey. Nothing, just got inspired to draw. I'm not done yet," she said. She moved over on her queen size bed and Mystel approached her on it. He sat next to her as she put the sketchpad down at the foot of the bed. He lied down on the bed, and to his surprise, she laid her head on his chest and relaxed. She had never been this close to him. It was warm, sweet, romantic, even…. Mystel shook the thoughts out of his head, hoping her father would not barge in on them.

"They're not home," FD spoke, as if knowing what he was wondering. "They all went out when I came home."

"So…that leaves us alone in a mansion…in your room…your sound-proof room…on your bed…." Yeah, Mystel could just imagine it. She snickered and shook her head. Then she sat up slightly to look into his eyes.

"It ain't going to happen!" she said playfully before returning to her spot on his chest. He groaned angrily, frustrated, but it did make sense. He didn't know whether she was a virgin or not, but he knew for a fact he was. Everything about him was virgin, his lungs, everything. But, even though she said no, nothing stopped them for being together like this. This was perfect.

"Mystel, would you be mad if I was friends with different guys?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I'm still friends with an old friend of mine. You might know him. Hitoshi?"

"You were friends with Hitoshi?"

"When he was still in high school. We went to the prom together, just as friends, and now he wants to be my friend again."

"No, I don't have a problem. You start eyeing different guys, then I'll be pissed off," he spoke.

She rolled her eyes, then raised herself slightly, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled, but sat up. He looked at her, her sincere silver eyes just staring up into space. Then he found himself laying on top of her, kissing her, placing his lips on her neck. It never went any farther, but for some reason he felt this was right. This and this only. Making-out, and that was all he really needed. He didn't have those solid urges he did when he first met her, but she still turned him on. It was natural.

Suddenly, she pushed him off of her and sat up. She was distracted, big time.

"Everything okay?" he asked her. She gave him a smile that signified a yes. But he didn't buy it. She was hiding something from him. But what?

Mystel brought her close, and kissed her, tilting her head back slightly. She returned the kiss, but not as enthusiastic as he was. Something was on her mind. He tried several times to find out what, but she only assured him that she was fine. But her mind was drifting from there. Far from Mystel. Far from her room. Her mind was at BEGA, trying to find Hitoshi, trying to recapture the memories of them being together. Eventually, the memories came back, but not in the form she had expected.

* * *

The night was so dark still, and, with the balcony windows open, the light violet curtains billowing outside of the room, trailing along the balcony, a sleeping teenager moaned as her dreams took over. The quiet night, no visitors, no rain, but clouds still covered the sky, hiding the moon and stars. Within the darkness of her mind she was standing alone in the darkness, and images flashed through her.

She was sitting at a bench; she felt her hair was back in a ponytail. She felt the tight metal in her mouth. She looked up and saw a boy approach her, tall, senior like, blue hair hanging over his face elegantly, his auburn eyes smiling at her.

"Hey, Hitoshi!" she cried.

Hitoshi smiled at her. Then this image faded and she was standing in a beautiful gymnasium, decorated to look like the dance for a prom, a disco ball hanging high from the ceiling, a DJ playing the music, a punch bowl and buffet table standing against one of the walls, teenagers dancing and having a blast. She felt a strong hand tug on her arm and she looked up to see Hitoshi. He dragged her out onto the dance floor and danced with her. She saw how his face sparkled in the lights that flickered across the room. The beauty mesmerized her. He twirled her, and she caught the stares of a couple of guys. Did she really look that good?

Suddenly, that image flashed forward to when she and Hitoshi were standing on her balcony, staring up at the sky. She didn't realize how cute he was in the moonlight, and apparently he didn't know how good she looked in the moonlight. Suddenly, she couldn't help but allow her hand to drift to his, gently touching it. He looked down, and then pulled away.

"Hitoshi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, and I hope we can stay friends after this, but I just don't like you like that. You're like my friend, if more, my sister. And the only reason I asked you out tonight was because I didn't want to look bad in front of my friends. I don't like you like that, alright?" he said. Something hurt inside her. She looked down sadly, not wanting to look at the boy who she thought she loved.

"So you mean to tell me you hold absolutely no feelings for me?" she asked, her voice low and sad.

"Don't get me wrong, Rika. You're an excellent dancer, a pretty girl, and a great friend. I just don't like you anymore than that. Do you understand? You're not my type," Hitoshi spoke. She didn't look back at him. Something hurt inside her. She felt that if she looked at him, that pain would only increase.

She heard Hitoshi sigh. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away quickly, not wanting to look at him. "Rika, please, I hope we can stay friends," he spoke. She did not respond. They stood in silence for a while, and then she heard him leave. As soon as she made sure he was gone, she broke into tears. How could he? Friends? Not his type? Then what was his type?

These memories flashed in FD's dreams, and she awoke with a startle, sweat dripping from her head. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she could think of was Hitoshi and how he hurt her back then. He didn't hurt her anymore, it didn't hurt to look at him, but something told her it was now looked at from his view. He was now feeling for her. That she could not allow to happen.


	8. Crimson Love

Crimson Love

The water sparkled like diamonds in the sun as Mystel watched the river flow with most grace and beauty. He had never seen anything sparkle like that. It was pure beauty. Was he wrong to say this? No, he didn't think so. Even then, was it wrong for him to have allowed himself to fall to the wonders of the ocean?

You're an ass, Mystel thought to himself.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came a voice. Mystel looked up the hill to see Brooklyn standing there, his red hair billowing slightly in the wind. Mystel smiled, his mask illuminating the sunlight into Brooklyn's blue eyes. Brooklyn shielded them by using his arm up. "That mask is going to make me go blind before I'm even twenty."

Mystel smirked, and turned his eyes back to the river. He heard Brooklyn approach him, and then Mystel took off his mask.

"You two make an interesting couple," he said. He sat next to Mystel and leaned back, looking up into the sky. "Two completely different people that end up making a perfect couple. I don't see how that's possible."

"Tell me what you're talking about, and I'll agree," Mystel spoke.

"You and FD. She's all dark, while you're all light. But then again, her bitbeast is of light and heat, while yours is of water and strength," Brooklyn said.

"So, are you saying we're not meant for each other?" Mystel asked.

"Oh, no, the complete opposite of that. I believe you guys make a perfect pairing. However, the most perfect of couples don't exactly last long. Like about a year, but that's it," Brooklyn said.

"What do you mean?" Mystel asked.

"Temptations, difficulties, frustrations, mourning, pain of all sorts. Temptation is the most common," Brooklyn said. "And almost everyone is victimized by it."

"So, if I am right, what you're saying is that me and FD might not last long, because we are so different that there's most likely to be temptations for others?" Mystel asked.

"You're definitely smarter than you look," Brooklyn said.

"Thanks…I think. But why are you telling me this? Are you interested in FD?" Mystel asked.

"I admit, she's beautiful. But I'm talking about Hitoshi. You know, they were best friends for quite awhile. And now that Hitoshi has seen her, I thinking he's falling over her like how she used to," Brooklyn explained.

"How do you know these things?" Mystel said.

"I have my sources," Brooklyn boasted. Mystel frowned at that, but then his happy-go-lucky smile crossed his face as he looked at the water. Brooklyn was right. He and FD were two completely different people. Yet, they made the most perfect couple. How quaint.

"You heading back any time soon?" Brooklyn asked. Mystel shook his head.

"I'm going to hang around here for a bit. Then I'll go say hi to FD, and then try some training before going back. I don't want to be stuffed up inside all day," Mystel complained. Brooklyn smirked, and then stood up.

"Just be careful, Mystel. Those woods surrounding the hot springs have some very interesting animals in it," Brooklyn spoke.

"Have you been stalking?" Mystel asked. Brooklyn's smile was smug.

"Maybe," he teased.

* * *

Though Brooklyn had teased Mystel, he was right. When Mystel returned to those woods, he had this weird feeling that someone was watching him. He entered it, and then a slight growl came from the thick bushes. He shivered. He approached the mansion, and found her father looking out at the woods, a serious look in his eyes. Mystel approached closer to the porch where he was, a smile on his face.

"Hello, sir, is FD home?" he asked. But immediately, Mystel was blinded by a vision of gray and white. Something heavy had pounced on him, sending him onto his back, sharp claws digging into his chest, drool dripping from amazingly sharp and bared teeth, a horrible growling sound escaping the throat of the beast. Mystel's mask had fallen away, and his azure blue were staring fearfully into a pair of animal silver.

"Fang, down, boy!" yelled Mr. Micamura, pulling the beast off Mystel, who was breathing in a terrified way. He had come so close to death. He took a better look at the beast and saw it was a silver and white wolf. Fully grown, too. Mystel coughed, breathing in, because he had lost his breath.

"Um, not to be rude, but isn't having a wolf for a pet a bit…dangerous?" Mystel asked.

"Oh, no. Fang is perfectly harmless, to my family, anyway. His kind have been exterminated from Japan, so when they built this mansion about thirty years ago, they trapped his pack beneath it, so, about five years ago, Rika was under the mansion and found them, healthy, but trapped. So, she let them all out. Fang's pack lives in the woods now thanks to Rika's rumor, unharmed, but Fang always lives nearby, protecting us. Makes a good watch dog," he spoke, rubbing the wolf's head.

Mystel looked around and saw FD coming out of the trees, accompanied by at least five wolves, some were cubs, others fully grown.

"Dad, look who I found," she said, gesturing to the wolves who approached Fang. Apparently, he was the alpha male because they began licking his chops for him, their tales between their legs. Mystel watched also as Fang approached another wolf, fully white and was lying on the ground. This wolf was beautiful, its eyes blue. It reminded of Mystel of someone.

"Oh, Mystel, hey, what's up?" FD asked, approaching him. "Did Dad tell you about our pet wolves?"

"Yeah, he just did. But, now I'm scared," Mystel confessed.

"Don't be. Fang and Alana can sense if someone is nice or bad. They'll get used to you. Trust me," FD assured. "Oh, Dad, Alana's going to have cubs again."

"I know, I can tell," her father spoke, watching the white wolf stand up and approach Mystel. He looked at FD for advice, but she just smiled at him.

"Hold your hand out," she said, allowing her hand to drift a few inches in front of her. Mystel mimicked her, and the white wolf, accompanied by Fang, first sniffed FD's hand and licked it once. Then Fang did the same thing. But then the white wolf was sniffing Mystel's hand. Trembling all over, he gulped, not wanting them to bite him. "Don't be afraid. They can sense it."

Mystel first looked at FD, and then felt the wet saliva on his hands as both wolves licked it. He smiled. Then a couple of cubs began running around his feet. One even pounced on him, sending him back to the ground, and began licking his face. He laughed playfully as he was piled with the cubs.

"FD, help me! It's attack of the wolf cubs!" he laughed as they began playing on top of him, playing with his braid, licking his face and hands, and running and tackling on his chest. IT was fun to have these little small creatures play with him. And as he looked up, he saw FD giggling sweetly.

"Okay, you guys, enough," she said, picking up each cub gently and placing him or her on the grass. Mystel stood up and wiped the saliva off his face and fixing his braid.

"Playful little guys," he said.

"They're like that when they like someone. In fact, every time they see me, the parents tackle me," she said with a smile, watching the cubs join the older wolves.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

"Nah, not really. You get used to it after five years," she said.

For the next hour, they played with the wolves, talked, and laughed. What surprised Mystel the most was to find out that FD was a total wolf fanatic. He never even thought about that, but it was true. How nice to know that.

* * *

The moon was high and the stars were glittering the clear blackness in the sky. A beautiful night. And what made it even more beautiful was skipping through the branches of the trees. That was, if he could. Mystel was stuck inside for the night thanks to Garland, who forbid him going out at night. What was his deal?

But to his surprise, as he sat alone in one of the training rooms, in came Hitoshi along with Brooklyn, who had another smug smile on his face. Hitoshi looked at Mystel, and Mystel smiled at him, but he got no response.

"So, if a cynical angel is killed, it can be born again?" Hitoshi asked Brooklyn, who was approaching a window. Brooklyn nodded.

"It's the same story with an Egyptian legend of Ra and Isis. They die, they are born again. Horus was the same way, but he never died, but considered the reborn son of Osiris," Brooklyn explained. He looked out at the window, and smiled. "The moon's gorgeous tonight."

"Wasn't there a god that the Egyptians believed in that was like a wolf?" Hitoshi asked.

"That would be Anubis, and he wasn't a wolf at all. He had the head of a _jackal_," Mystel spoke out of nowhere. Hitoshi looked at him, at first confused, then a smile. Mystel then noticed Brooklyn had disappeared all of a sudden. Just as he thought of where he was, he felt a painful tug on his braid and he yelped out of pain, turned around, and swung an arm out to throw Brooklyn off. The red head fell hard to the ground, letting out a small yelp before getting back up, rubbing his arm.

"You know, you should really get that cut," he teased, tugging playfully at it, but only to get hit once again, but this time in the gut. Brooklyn keeled over, gasping and laughing at the same time.

"You're an ass, Brooklyn," Mystel spat, rubbing the back of his head where it was in pain.

"I know I am," Brooklyn said with a smug smile. Mystel rolled his eyes at the response. A faint memory came to his mind of when he introduced Brooklyn to FD. Was he interested in her? Or was there more to it?

"You know, it's not me you should be worrying about," Brooklyn spoke suddenly. "It's Hitoshi. And Max."

"What does Max have to do with any of this!" Mystel asked, confused.

"He and FD were childhood friends," Brooklyn said with a pleased smile. Mystel now felt as if he was slapped across the face. This was a big hell of a surprise.


	9. The Rainfall

The Rainfall

The rain was cold and soaked the brunette's clothes to her body. Her neat and tidy school outfit of white, long sleeve polo shirt and green quilt pattern skirt along with black nylons had gained to be of an incredible soaked and sticky outfit. The shirt had become see-through and clinged dreadfully at her body. Her skirt was wrapped tightly around her legs, making it difficult for her to walk. Her nylons were also soaked and ripped easily in places around her heels. She had been forgetful that morning that it would rain and had forgotten an umbrella. What she couldn't wait for was a nice hot shower and to crawl up in her bed, having her fireplace going.

As she thought this, she thought of the one she loved. Her boyfriend, the blond Egyptian, Mystel. She hoped in her heart that he would visit her tonight, so, when she was dried off, she could crawl up in his arms and feel his warmth. Blushing at the thought, she quickened her pace and ripped through the woods, dodging branches and bushes. She reached the mansion soon. She had to rush up quickly to her room where she took a steaming hot shower, dried off, wrapped herself up in a white robe, and had now entered her room, using a white towel to dry her hair gently so it wouldn't break.

As she entered her room, expecting to see the blond Egyptian by the window, to her surprise, waiting for her was no blond Egyptian, but a blue eyed, red head angel in disguise. Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, how did you get here?" she asked.

"I have my sources. Actually, Mystel told me," he confessed. He was on her bed, looking through her sketchbook. She noticed what page he was on, and ran forward.

"Please don't look at that!" she begged, reaching for it, but he pulled it out of her grasp easily, still staring at the page. Her face immediately flew red. What could she do now? She knew what was on that page. A picture of Brooklyn himself, but as an angel. A beautiful angel, flying through the trees in the woods, the wolves under him, watching him with admiration. She couldn't even let Mystel see that picture. She was so embarrassed now.

She walked away toward the door, but Brooklyn called to her. "This is really good. You're an excellent artist," he spoke. He laid the book down on the bed, and approached her. She turned to him, confused.

"You really like it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it could use with a little shading around the wings, but it's beautiful. I, personally, like it," he spoke. "You caught a lot of detail with the wolves, too. I mean-"

He let out a long whistle at the end of his sentence, and she blushed. Almost immediately, though, her stereo came on, playing Breathe No More, a soft and romantic song sang by Amy Lee. Again, her face went red. What would Mystel think if he saw this?

Mystel! Damn, she forgot. "Brooklyn, I'm sorry, but if Mystel comes and sees you, we'll both get in trouble," she spoke. Brooklyn waved a hand to silence her.

"No, we won't. Mystel isn't coming. It's raining too much for him to come. I brought an umbrella, so I have no complaints. However, I came to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Hitoshi. And Max. And, of course, Mystel," Brooklyn said, leading her to the bed and sitting her on it, joining her on the edge. He sighed, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hitoshi and you were friends for five years. Since you moved here, almost. I want to know if you have any feelings for him at all. Any that could be between hatred to love. And what about Max? Weren't you two friends?" Brooklyn asked. A light blush surrounded FD's face.

"Yes, me and Max were friends, but we were only pen pals. Nothing more. We would e-mail each other sometimes, talk on the phone, send letters back and forth, and sometimes even chat over the internet. We met only a couple of times, once I moved here. But that's all I consider Max, though. A friend," FD spoke sweetly to him. Brooklyn smiled at her, and she couldn't help but blush.

"And what about Hitoshi? How do you feel about him?" he asked.

"Neutral, I guess. I mean, Hitoshi and I were once best friends, almost like siblings. I once had a crush on him, but he broke my heart on our prom. Turns out that was the last thing that I had felt for him. Now that I've seen him again, I don't really have feelings for him. No pain, no rage, but no love. Just neutral, you know?" FD confessed sweetly to him.

Brooklyn smiled at her. A hand hovered over to her cheek, but she pulled away. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Brooklyn chuckled slightly, and then stood up.

"Just wanted to brush back a few strands of your hair. It's so wet, and you shouldn't hide your pretty face behind it," he said. She blushed at the comment. Brooklyn then noticed something. She had a low self-esteem. It was almost depressing to see this. Brooklyn then walked over to the window, and stepped onto the balcony. It had stopped raining all of a sudden. He turned to her, with a satisfied smile on his face. "Come here."

She obeyed, approaching him onto the balcony. She hated standing here with a guy. It made her relive it from the prom. But this time, the boy had his own hand wander to hers. She looked up at Brooklyn, surprised by his sudden actions. He smiled at her sweetly. Then he tilted her chin back and spoke to her.

"Your beautiful, Rika Micamura. You need to embrace what you have. Love may be an amazing feeling, but you have to look at what you have, and how that can be changed or improved," he said. What he did next surprised her. He leaned forward into her, but didn't kiss her. Instead, he brushed his nose softly against hers. A faint blush surrounded her face, but she didn't mind. He wasn't treating her like a child, or like an adult. He was treating her more like a sister. A close, affectionate sister. Maybe that was what she needed. Someone to care for her, not like a friend, not like a lover, but more of a sister. A younger sister.

* * *

Alexis couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her older sister with someone else other than Mystel. A red head. She had seen him around the BEGA building, but was never introduced to him. As the tree branches hovered over Alexis, her pink umbrella over her head, she saw this on her sister's balcony. The red head and her sister looked like they were kissing.

Alexis knew she had to take this to her advantage. Her sister was all high and mighty, this was one thing Alexis could use to make her sister miserable. If she could find a way to blackmail FD, and a way to break her up with Mystel, she would be the best in this family. It would be a snitch.

* * *

The rainy days had eventually ended, and the sun began to come out a lot. FD had become well interested in law and courting. The next time Mystel had seen her, her nose was buried in a book about the American amendments and laws. It was a surprise to see this, seeing as how she once broke the law.

"I had once dated a twenty-one year old like two years ago. It was a short relationship, but it's considered Statutory Rape in America," she had confessed.

Mystel had figured she was trying to find a way to bring her mother home, but she wasn't always in the books. Two or three times a week, she came over to the BEGA to battle some of the bladers, or talk with Mystel and his friends. She completely avoided Hitoshi, who did the same thing to her. But Mystel noticed a bond had grown between FD and Brooklyn. Like a friendship, even. Mystel had to admit, he was growing a little jealous over this, but was always reassured every time she embraced or kissed him.

It was warmer now, so Mystel went over to either the mansion or the hot springs in the afternoon. One day, he was in the woods when he heard the soft sigh coming from the hot springs.

He approached the area near the hot springs. The heat was evaporating and blowing toward his face. He was already sweating from training. He took off his mask, which glimmered in the sun. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, then approached the rocks surrounding the wooden fence. He climbed onto the rocks to look over the fence to spot the beautiful girl relaxing in the water. Sure enough, he saw her there, her head resting against the rocks surrounding the water, her eyes closed.

She was napping. How cute. Mystel pulled himself over the fence, and, careful so as to not wake her, he walked over to the other side where she was, and kneeled down to her level. He touched her lips softly, but then felt something wet around the corners of her mouth. He lifted his fingers up, and saw on his hands blood.

Something ran through his heart. Worry, fear, concern? Maybe. But she was bleeding from the inside. He immediately lifted her out of the water, and spread her across the sand at his feet. She seemed normal enough. But she was smaller now. More around the waist. He immediately saw the blood flowing from her lips. He found her cell phone close by and immediately called her house, not leaving her.

Her parents told her that what he was seeing wasn't normal, so he had to call the ambulance. After hanging up, he then realized that FD wasn't asleep, she wasn't subconscious, she was unconscious. This only made it worse. What was wrong with her!


	10. I Will Carry You

I Will Carry You

The doctor explained that the reason that FD was unconscious because of the heat from the springs and a disturbance of migraines. But the bleeding was a mystery. The doctors spoke of it being a minor bleed from the inside due to an injury, that it was minor and nothing could be done, but Mystel, who was hiding in the shadows in the windows, didn't trust that assurance in his gut.

FD was being tested on by the doctors for any other sign of illness, so she would stay there for a week. But what surprised Mystel was that she had not come to even when they stuck several needles in her arm. For Mystel, he would be kicking and screaming until they let him out. He had only been to the doctors once before, and that was enough. He never wanted to see another needle again. But he couldn't help but watch them take blood and put morphine in her arms. It was nasty.

Mystel left the hospital late that night, tired, and his muscles ached from hanging in the windows. He returned to the BEGA building quickly, trying to keep this little episode to himself, but it was hard, seeing how Garland was all up on him. Mystel, though, kept it a secret from everyone of what happened. Yet someone found out….

* * *

Mystel was at the hospital the next day, visiting FD. He was walking down the pale and undeterred halls, passing rooms of patients and doctors. There was this one room with glass walls instead of concrete, and that was the room FD was in. But to his surprise, he found a quiet little red head at her bedside, reading a very large book to a slumbering girl.

" '…Clarice held out her hand in order to take the file as the men tried to pull her away. Hannibal Lecter reached out to her, and she gripped the file from him, her eyes widened while her chest throbbed with fear as the ex-psychiatrist and serial killer stroked her finger briefly. The men carried her away, and then Lecter called out suddenly, 'Brave Clarice, you will let me know when the lambs stop crying, won't you?….' "

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here!" Mystel cried. The redhead looked up at the blond with an innocent smile.

"Visiting FD. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, but how did you find out?" Mystel asked.

"Like I've said before, I have my sources," Brooklyn teased. He placed the book down on the stand and stood up. He stroked away a few wondering strands from her face and smiled at Mystel.

"She and I have become really close. Not as close as you two, but…" he let his sentence wonder. Mystel knew what he was going to say. Brooklyn was totally flirting with her. What an ass!

Mystel would have lunged at him if he hadn't noticed the book. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time. The title was "Silence of the Lambs." Mystel looked down at the slumbering girl and then back at the book. There was a laminated card sticking out from the center of the book where she had last read.

"It's the book she's been reading for a month now. She's very fond of the actual movie, but never read the book, so she started. She's gotten as far off as into the middle, but never got any farther. I was called here just to visit her, but her father was here before me, reading the book to her. He's not really pleased with the chosen book, but she loves it, so they read it," Brooklyn explained.

Mystel looked at Brooklyn, then at FD. "Has she woken up at all?"

"Just briefly, like for fifteen minutes. It was right after her dad left to go get something to drink. I was just sitting there, reading the book, when she spoke to me. She insisted I read the book to her, and so I did," Brooklyn explained. Suddenly, Mystel heard a soft moan, and he looked down into the bed. FD was stirring, but moaning, like as if she was in pain. Her hand moved up to her forward, and she moaned sadly.

"Oh…my head…" she moaned. "…Hurts…"

At that moment, a doctor came in and rushed them both out, yelling at them for being in the room after visiting hours. Mystel groaned. He didn't have one minute alone with her, and now they were shooing him out. That wasn't fair. But when he gained a cold look from Brooklyn, he obeyed. Mystel left the room and walked down the hall, but then noticed that Brooklyn wasn't following.

"What's your deal!" Mystel asked.

"Your girlfriend's bulimic and you don't even care," Brooklyn spoke.

"What!" Mystel asked.

"Bulimic. She's seriously ill, Mystel. The migraines are signs from it. She fainted in the hot spring because of low blood sugar and a clot caused from it! Rika has an eating disorder, and you didn't even notice it!" Brooklyn yelled.

"An eating disorder? But…but…" Mystel was stunned. "I didn't even notice. The doctors didn't say anything about that."

"They did this morning when she coughed up blood. Mystel, Rika is very sick. She's not going to be leaving the hospital any time soon. They need to help her destroy that habit, the one killing her. I can't just stand here and watch this all happen, can you?" Brooklyn asked. Mystel shook his head. He was scared now. He didn't even notice it, and now he was being informed about it now. She was in the hospital, for Christ's sake!

"I…I don't know what to do now, Brooklyn. This…this is confusing. I'm guessing you have other explanations!" Mystel snapped. Brooklyn was taken aback by this, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, I do. Your girlfriend isn't happy, Mystel. She's stressed out. She told me so herself. Her father expects her to be perfect, to get the best grades, be in perfect shape, and be perfectly healthy. While at school, she's class president, everyone depends on her to help them, to pull them through in difficult trials. She's on the cheerleading squad and band site, plus her art and swimming classes, her position on the school editor. It's stressful to her. To top it off, she hasn't gotten any word from her mother. She's so upset and stressed out. The only thing she can control is her eating habits, and she killed them. Mystel, in my personal opinion, she needs to drop a few things. Maybe even her relationship until she can get her life back together," Brooklyn explained. Mystel was shocked by this, but he looked down in agreement. As much as he hated to admit it, Brooklyn was right. FD needed to drop a few things of her life, possibly including him. Yet another question ached in his mind.

"Brooklyn! Do you…do you have affections for her?" Mystel asked. Brooklyn looked at him for awhile, then smiled.

"Yes, Mystel, I do, but not in the way you think," he said slyly and then walked off. What did he mean by that?

* * *

FD was in the hospital for about three weeks, each day Mystel going to visit her, and after those three weeks, she was released. She would be later found at either the river or the beach, thinking, drawing, or reading. Several times Mystel found her alone with Brooklyn, but there was no sign of anything intimate. At least, not yet. He still questioned Brooklyn, hoping deeply that it wouldn't go down the wrong path, but over the next couple of days, FD had been acting really strange. Whenever Mystel came up to her room to see her, she wouldn't even look at him. She would be lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and wouldn't even say hi to him. Trust it, it hurt to know that. Especially from his own girlfriend. But it wasn't going to end any time soon. When Mystel returned to the BEGA building every night, it felt like something was missing. Something inside that was killing him.

"Mystel, did you talk it out with FD today?" asked a voice. Mystel looked up to see the red head boy looking down, his turquoise eyes sparkling. He shook his head.

"She wouldn't even look at me. Am I nothing to her now?" Mystel asked. Brooklyn looked at him, and then looked away. He closed his eyes behind his mask, and he saw crimson. Why'd he see crimson? He knew that color well from the posters in FD's room and her artwork. Was it because he's seen so much of it?

"Mystel, I'm telling you. I think you need to talk to her. Get her to say something to you. This girl is holding in many emotions. She holds anymore in, I'm afraid she'll become even more sicker than she already is," Brooklyn warned. "Try checking out her school. It's right down the street from her home. See how she acts at school."

Mystel hated to admit it, but that wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

Mystel hid inside the trees along the school. It was actually quite a large school, a large, three story building with a huge parking lot filled with all kinds of cars, and a rather large bus parked against the wall. Mystel watched carefully, hoping to see FD walk by. And sure enough, as he jumped to the next branch over that was leaning over the wall, he saw a beautiful, young girl walk into the parking lot, her black hair pulled up into a rather long ponytail. Her cold eyes stared ahead, while her school uniform (which really caught Mystel's attention) swayed around her. A plaid, quilt pattern skirt with a polo white shirt under a maroon vest. She held her books up to her chest as if she was hiding something.

She approached a group of girls crowding around a small door on the side, and the girls looked up at her, smiling in a mean way.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Drama!" teased one of them, a girl with dark skin and curly brown hair in a bun. "What are you gonna do today! Fake a faint?"

FD ignored her, but then a girl with the longest black hair ever seen came up behind her, and pushed her hard onto the ground. This caught Mystel off guard. He gripped the branch and would've jumped from there to defend her if he didn't see what happened next. FD got back up from the ground, no tears in her eyes, no pain, and no emotion. Her face was blank, even when she picked up her books, and the girls around her were mocking and making fun of her.

"I bet your momma left because you were so dramatic she couldn't take it!" teased another girl with braces and long black hair, but hers were curly. FD ignored her.

"Yeah, and Todd'll expel her from the Drama Club because he can't take her!" another teased. FD didn't respond to it.

Mystel gritted his teeth in anger. How dare they…! Then a boy came up to them, a tall boy, with sleeked back blond hair and solid blue eyes. Mystel was amazed how handsome he was, and all the girls looked up at him. He had a real affect on them.

"Why don't you guys leave Rika alone, huh?" he demanded.

"Rika? Don't you mean F-Dork, Lars?" one girl joked.

"Or I can tell Sergeant about your little fiasco with Kirosho, nay, Loa?" the boy asked. The girl shut up. Then she signaled the others to follow her away from them. Mystel was happy that guy stood up for FD, but why?

"Thanks, Lars, but I can take care of myself," FD snapped softly.

"I know, but I didn't like how that scene looked. Listen, seeing as how I saved you, how about you save me from being alone this Friday?" he offered. Weird pick up line, but catchy. Why didn't Mystel use it? But then reality snapped back to him, and he realized what that jerk was doing. He was hitting on his girl!

"Sorry, Lars, but I've already got plans with someone else," she said. "And he just happens to be my boyfriend."

The boy's face turned an automatic red, and then he walked away in embarrassment. Mystel smiled at this. What an idiot. Of course, a girl like her would have a boyfriend. A girl that beautiful…, charming…, nice…, clever…, and artistic…and…and….Mystel couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go down there and embrace her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he had to focus on what his goal was. Watch how she acts at school.. See if she really is holding everything in. So far, it sure looked like it.

The school bell rang and all the children went inside. As soon as he made sure the coast was clear, Mystel jumped from the branches and landed perfectly on the asphalt. He was surprised by how many kids went there. There weren't that many. In fact, this school was a private school that took in all ages, but taught some of the older kids college classes. There weren't that many kids that went here. Only seventy or so, but not much compared to most schools. Mystel looked up at the building. He saw FD go climb the set of stairs outside that went up to all floors. There was a rather large, but rusty door at the top that he saw her go through. That must have been where her class was.

Mystel jumped up and landed on the banister of the stairway. He then jumped and leaped onto the top step, and looked at the door. He gripped the hot metal handle and pulled, but it was hard to pull it open. What the…? Mystel looked up and saw the windows aligned. Perfect. He leaped up and gripped the drainage on the edge of the roof. He hissed out of pain and gripped his hand, the metal of it searing hot. How was he going to get up there? He already had a blister on his palm from it. Crimson red.

He sighed reluctantly. Then he gripped the white hem of his clothing and tore it gently. Then he tore it two and wrapped the separate pieces around his hands. He had to be quick, now. With how hot the metal was, the cloth would be burned through real fast. He jumped up again and clenched the metal edge of the drainage with much caution. Quickly, and with great pace, he pulled himself up and onto the tiled roof. He sighed with relief, rubbing his hands in a caressing way, and took a deep breath. He knew spying on her would get him in so much trouble, but he had to prove Brooklyn's theory wrong. He didn't want to break up with FD. She's the first girl he ever felt this way about. But if she was holding everything in, than she had to ease her life. And that included getting rid of him.

He just wanted her to be happy. Was that really so wrong? He sighed, then thought of how he was going to do this. How was he going to get inside the building and watch her? He knew the windows would be helpful, but how will he get a chance to look into them without burning his flesh to black ashes? Damn, this was as confusing as a jigsaw puzzle.

Mystel then saw it. A pipe on the drainage that was soaked with water. He cautionally touched it, and sighed. It wasn't hot. Actually, it was really cool, thanks to the water. He could use that. He gripped the edge of the pipe and leaned over the side of the roof. He was right under a window. This was just too perfect. He could watch FD and not be seen. Most people can't handle hanging upside down, but he could, and for a long period of time, too.

He hung over the side of the edge, and looked straight into the window. He saw FD sitting at her desk with a computer really close the window. But her eyes were so focused on her screen that she didn't even notice him. Next to her was another girl he recognized in the group, but she didn't do anything. This girl was rather pretty, the ends of her short brown and black hair curled and her bangs combed to the side to cover her left eye. She looked like one of the actresses from some old American sixties movie. The girl looked over FD's shoulder, and then smiled.

"FD, you should stop that. You work too hard on everything else, you don't focus on your real work," she said. FD looked up at her, and then smiled.

"Hush you," she said playfully, pushing the girl softly on the hair. The girl laughed, and then wacked the back of FD's hand with her pencil. This girl seemed really nice. Next to FD was another girl that Mystel thought was even more pretty, her short brown hair curled perfectly and her dazzling brown eyes flickering softly. She watched the two of them play.

"Stop it, FD. You, too, Angy-chan," she demanded.

"Come on, Sarah, we're just having fun," Angy-chan said. Then, when FD looked at Sarah, Angy-chan lunged at her from behind and caught her in a friendly embrace around the neck. "This chick works so hard, she doesn't have time for her own life."

"That's true!" Sarah laughed. Mystel watched the three of them fool around, smiling at how happy she seemed. Wait, was that an act? Like Brooklyn? Was she just acting it out to make it seem like she's a happy and healthy girl? He really hoped not. But what was he to do if it was an act?

Mystel watched her class carefully, but mostly watched her. He was really relieved no one had noticed him yet. Especially FD. What would she do if she saw him? Yell? Scream? He didn't know. And he didn't want to find out. He watched her for three hours, the class getting a ten-minute break every hour because of working on the computers for so long. Then their lunch came. The whole class left for their lunch, all except FD. She was still at her computer, working.

A young girl with really short and curly black hair came up to her, her dark skin being shined on by the sunlight. This girl Mystel heard FD call her Tiffy-chan earlier during one of their breaks when she went over to talk to her. FD hadn't smiled much that day besides when she played with Sarah and Angy-chan. She seemed really sad and solemn lately. Poor girl.

"FD, you have to come out and have lunch," Tiffy-chan spoke. FD looked up at her, and then shook her head.

"I can't, Tiff. I've got so much work to do, plus the band is expecting me to top the D-minor before this weekend. I have to master that pyramid formation by this Thursday, then I have a meet coming up, and another person from the museum wants to see another piece. The newspaper crew is putting me through so much, I just don't have time for eating anymore," FD spoke.

What! Not eating is what got you in that condition! It's what got you in the hospital! Mystel kept yelling in his head. He couldn't take this anymore.

"But you have to eat. Phys. Ed. is up next, and the last time you didn't eat before it, you fainted right in Amber's arms," Tiffy-chan spoke. "You have to at least eat something."

"No, I don't want to. I want to get all my work done first. Once it's done, then I can eat," FD spoke. Mystel gripped the pipe he was holding on to even tighter. Brooklyn was right. She was killing herself. But what could he do about this? There was nothing he could do.

"What's the real reason you don't want to eat, Rika? Is it because of cheerleading? Or something else? I heard that you have a new boyfriend. Is he putting you through this? Is he making it seem that you're not perfect for him?" Tiffy-chan asked. Yeah, that blew Mystel out of the water. Her? Not perfect for him? She was perfect! More than perfect! He would never put her through something like that!

Then what was the real reason? He wanted to figure it out.


	11. Her Sweet Smile

Her Sweet Smile

The blond Egyptian sat alone on the grass outside of the BEGA building, his mind drifting in the clouds. He closed his azure eye beneath his gold and flickering mask. The sunlight streamed down on his elegantly, leaving his blond braid reflecting and resembling gold. His bangs covered his forehead, protecting it from the light. Even though he should have been worried about his lovely girlfriend of getting rid of him, he was relaxed. It took fresh air and the clear turquoise sky to help him clear his mind.

"_Forget me not…."_

Mystel looked up when he heard that voice, but then smiled when no one was there. A flower was the only thing on the ground to accompany him. It was a beautiful flower, light lavender pedals with a white center. It was so pretty, reminded him strangely of FD. Her eyes always sparkled like the sunlight, and her smile was so nice and sincere to him, like a flower's. He stroked the pedals gently, and then pulled away.

Then Mystel felt something on his hand. Something wet and rough rubbing against his other hand. He turned cautiously, and then saw a small wolf cub licking at his hand. The cub was so cute, its light brown and white fur blending in the sun while its dark silver eyes stared at him lovingly.

"Um…hi," Mystel spoke softly.

"Isn't he so cute?" came a voice. The cub was then picked up by a young girl with brilliant black hair and silver, moon-like eyes. She smiled sweetly as she gently embraced the cub to her ample chest and sat next to Mystel on the grass. "He was only born a couple of days ago, but he grew up so fast."

"Yes, he is," Mystel answered, stroking the cub's ears. "Did you name him, also?"

"No, I haven't. He reminds me of someone, though," FD spoke.

"Who?" Mystel asked.

"I don't know. That's the thing," FD said. Mystel smiled, and then leaned over to kiss her, but she didn't respond to his movements. Something was wrong. Why did she deny him so thoroughly?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied. Mystel looked at her, and then sighed. He removed his mask, and looked directly into her eyes.

"FD, I want you to know something," he spoke. He couldn't stop himself.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…um…I…I love you," he said softly. She smiled at him.

"I love you, too, Mystel," she said sweetly. "You're the only one I've ever felt this way for."

"The same's here," he said. He saw a white feather fall, but not amongst them. Inside the silverness inside the white he was staring into. A white feather falling inside FD's eyes. Why did he see that? Suddenly, he blurted out a question.

"Hey, how come you've been avoiding me recently?" he asked. She looked at him, and then smiled and placed her hand over his.

"I'm sorry, Mystel. I've been so distracted lately because of all the work I've been doing," she said sweetly.

"And Brooklyn? What's the deal between you two?" he asked.

"Brooklyn's become really close to me. He treats me like…like a best friend. A sister, even. I've had several friends, some even were guys, but none of them ever treated me like how he does. He's nice and friendly, but he's nothing compared to you. I love you because you bring a great smile to my face, and you make me feel safe," FD said softly to him. Her eyelids lowered slightly, the silver pools sparkling in the sunlight. Mystel wondered if she was about to kiss him, and his question was answered.

She leaned over and traced his lips with her finger, and then replaced them with hers, but it only lasted a brief moment.

"Ahem!" came a voice. Mystel and FD broke apart, and Mystel's face flowed with red as he looked up to see Garland above them, smiling maliciently.

"Garland! What the hell!" Mystel shouted.

FD smiled softly, and then stood up. "Come on, Sunai," she spoke gently to the wolf. Did she just make that name up? If she did, the cub obviously had a rather large attention span, because it followed her away from there and into the BEGA building. Why did she go in there?

* * *

FD walked down the hall towards a rather large room where a bunch of young kids trained and practiced for the tournament coming up. She stopped before the entrance, and just stared ahead. She then looked down at Sunai, and saw he was seated at her ankles, watching the other kids. What a well-trained cub.

"What do you think, Sunai? Should I join them?" she asked. He looked up at her, and barked in a light tone. She smiled. It had been a while since she last battled. The last time she did, it was here, in this building. That was weeks ago, almost a month.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said teasingly to the cub. She reached into her pocket and clenched the midnight Beyblade in her hand. Ra….

She approached one of the stadiums that two kids were battling at, and watched as one kid with brown hair knocked an orange blade out of the stadium by a light green Beyblade. Sunai watched with anticipation, wanting to catch one. She smiled solemnly at this.

"Pretty good, kid," she said softly. The boy looked up at her, and then smiled at her.

"Pretty good? That's it? Come on, even I can beat you, I bet!" he laughed.

"Pretty big ego, kid. How can you say you can beat me if you've never played against me?" she asked. "Would you like to back it up?"

"Sure!" the kid spoke.

"Good. But before we start, you must remember my name." FD walked towards the opposite side of the stadium, gripping her blade in her hand.

"And that is?"

"FD. Forbidden Dystopia."

The boy shuddered by the cold, icy glare FD gave him from the depths of her silver eyes. But he shook it off when he loaded his launcher with his blade and positioned it over the stadium. FD brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, and smiled.

"3…"

FD gripped the blade in her hand as she drew it out.

"2…"

Her launcher was pulled from her back pocket.

"1…"

With lightning speed, she loaded the ripcord and Beyblade into the launcher and shot it into the stadium as the boy yelled out;

"LET IT RIP!"

"Go, Helios!" the boy yelled at his blade as his light green beyblade chased around the stadium, but then noticed FD's black beyblade was gone. He looked around for it, and then looked up at her.

"Curious?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She then pointed up. He looked up and saw a black beyblade hovering six feet above them. Then it tilted and dived down towards his blade.

"Go, RA! Sunrise of Death!" she yelled. A flame aroused over the blade, and it shot down into the stadium with a great force. The earth below them shook with such violence, the boy was thrown back away from there and landed hard on his back. He felt the earth calm, and then heard the light pattering of fallen pieces of a light green beyblade. He opened his eyes and gasped as he was rain upon by only small remains of his once beyblade. In the stadium, a dark cloud had formed, and then vanished. It the center spun a black beyblade, then it tilted and spun out of the stadium and into FD's hand with such a speed and force it would've left a bruise on someone else's flesh.

She smiled at the boy, and then at the bored Sunai.

"What's my name, Sunai?" she asked.

"FD…the Forbidden Dystopia…" the boy trembled. She closed her eyes and nodded slightly, then turned and walked out of that room.

* * *

"Oh…my…God…" Brooklyn spoke, leaning over the railing at the battle. Beside him was Hitoshi, watching with extreme interest.

"Such power and strength, and only in one attack," Hitoshi spoke. "And she's battled here before, but never this strong."

"I know. I've talked with Mystel about the battle at the river. He said he never saw a power like that before, but how surprise will he be when he realizes she's gotten stronger?" Brooklyn said in an uncanny tone. He watched with an interested smile, and then looked up at Hitoshi. "You are impressed by this."

"Of course. I have never seen a power like that…well, besides yours. It's almost natural, but there's something else to it," Hitoshi spoke.

"That's not what I meant," Brooklyn teased. His tongue appeared only briefly between his lips before disappearing into the darkness of his mouth again. Hitoshi looked at him, his sunglasses reflecting off the light shining down on them. He didn't respond to Brooklyn.

"Or is it something else? You like her more than how she used to like you. So…"

Hitoshi still didn't answer. He just looked down into the room below. Brooklyn was right. Hitoshi felt more for FD than anyone he could think of. He didn't know why, though. Was it because she was his best friend in high school? Or was it for her dazzling new looks? She seemed so stressed out lately, and all he wanted was to see her smile.

"Hitoshi, all I can tell you right now is to leave her be. But, when the time is right, the only thing you can do is listen to your heart," Brooklyn spoke softly. He stood up straight and walked away from there. Hitoshi watched him, and then sighed. Brooklyn was right. There was nothing he could do now.


	12. When You Say You Love Me

When You Say You Love Me

"No, you've got to be kidding!" the blonde Egyptian replied. Before him was two boys, one with burning red hair and dazzling, cerulean eyes smiled at him cheerfully, while beside him an older one with navy blue hair and auburn eyes hidden behind crimson sunglasses. The Egyptian was more surprised by what he was told than he had been a couple of weeks ago when he found out FD was anorexic. Poor girl, but now he had just been informed by these two young men that his girlfriend had become even more of a powerful blader than what he had seen.

"We're not, Mystel. Rika has gotten a lot stronger than before. I haven't seen a power like that," Hitoshi, the older boy, spoke in a stern and strict, almost authority voice. He seemed a little tense as he spoke with Mystel.

"FD has grown quite powerful, almost brutal," Brooklyn, the red head, spoke. "Like her idol, Bernard Coy."

"Who?" Mystel asked.

"Bernard Coy. Not surprised that you don't know him. FD won't tell anyone she idolizes him. He was an inmate at Alcatraz that plotted a big and desperate attempt to escape the escape-proof island of a prison. That crisis went on for three days, and had to call in the Marines, Navy, and Coast Guard. FD idolizes him, for some reason," Brooklyn spoke. Hitoshi and Mystel looked at him in a concerned and questionable way.

"Okay…but are you serious about how strong she became?" Mystel asked.

"Yeah, her opponent's blade was nothing but broken fragments. About a thousand rained on him, and she struck such fear into him, he won't sleep at night in the dark. Poor kid," Hitoshi pronounced.

"Why? FD's blade isn't darkness, like Brooklyn's. It holds the light element," Mystel spoke.

"Yeah, but something about it wasn't right. It was light, but the power was so brutal, so destructible, like it was a demonic power," Hitoshi pronounced. He looked at the boy beside him, and then thought for a while. Then he snapped his fingers in idea. "Did you notice this?"

This question was mainly towards Mystel, but Brooklyn mistook it for him.

"Notice what?" he asked.

"You…and Rika. You guys are complete opposites," he spoke.

"Yeah, so?" Mystel asked.

"That's where the power comes from. Brooklyn appears innocent, kind, and nice, like an angel, while his bitbeast represents darkness, evil, destruction, and rage, like a demon. Now, take Rika. She's dark, mysterious, somewhat scary, and puts off the aura of a demon, right? Well, her bitbeast represents light, purity, sanctity, and protection, like an angel. Both Rika and Brooklyn have inside them emotions never revealed and the bitbeasts draw on our emotions for power and strength. The more emotions building up inside Rika, the more powerful Ra becomes," Hitoshi explained. He left both boys in confusion and questionability.

"Okay…" Mystel spoke, still stuck on what Brooklyn said about Alcatraz. Brooklyn heard him, he just didn't hold any emotion of understanding or concern. He mostly was worried about FD. She hadn't been seen or heard from since the day before. Mystel was worried, also. He could tell. Normally they would have heard something from her by now, but she hadn't called or anything. Brooklyn exchanged looks with Mystel, and then thought that maybe he should be the one to seek the young woman out.

* * *

The night was cold and a chilling breeze hung in the air as it seeped through into the open and dark bedroom. The draping curtains flowed gracefully upon the concrete flooring of the balcony trailing from the railing and retreating into the room. A young woman was found on her queen-sized bed, cross-legged on the surface of it, a book propped open on her knees while her silver, moon-like eyes trailed over the petit and dark typed words of the book. Upon the cover of the book, being covered by one of the girl's small, delicate hands was a picture of a rusty, old-looking, white, abandoned prison on a small island. In bold letters, spelled across the cover in white were the words "Battle at Alcatraz." As the girl read the book, her perfectly formed red lips parted slightly, breathing in some of the cool air that flowed through. The cold breeze captured in her long black hair and billowed it perfectly behind her tense and hidden back.

It had been so long since she had read this book before. She had been so busy and stressed out she never had some alone time to herself and finish this book that she bought three years ago. The author of the book, Ernest B. Lageson, not only signed the book for her, but was the son of a man who was caught in the conflict of the book. She idolized one of the persons who partake in this part of Alcatraz inmate, former inmate Bernard "Bernie" Coy, who not only plotted the scheme, but also holds much resemblance to one of her favorite present day actors, Hugh Laurie. Unfortunately for her, Coy was killed by the end of the crisis of Alcatraz and is not alive to this day, nor are the five other inmates that partook in it, Joseph Cretzer, Sam Shockley, Marvin Hubbard, "Buddy" Thompson, and Clarence Carnes. Clarence Carnes was the only surviving inmate that wasn't persecuted in the murder trials that took place after nor shot in the crisis. He survived the whole ordeal, but died of AIDS by the age of sixty-one.

As she turned the page of the book to come to another, she heard a soft rustling sound come from the trees beyond her room balcony. Was someone there? She closed the book, setting it down beside her, and approached the open window, hoping not to be taken by surprise. The cool night breeze greeted her gently as she stepped out onto the balcony, and then screamed as a pair of ruby eyes stared at her from the darkness. She fell back onto the flooring of the balcony, landing hard on her back. A painful groan escaped her lips as she looked up into the shadows of the trees to see the eyes smiling at her from a gold mask that reflected off the moonlight. Golden blond bangs hovered over the mask, while a golden braid swung behind the figure in the gentle wind. He smiled cheerfully at her as he stepped from the tree branch he was standing on and onto the marble railing.

"Lovely night, isn't it, FD?" he asked her sweetly. She rolled her mooneyes towards the pitch-black sky, and then stood up. She looked around towards the other balconies a few feet from hers, and sighed. The rooms were pitch-black, also. One even had soft, soothing sounds escaping from a small box inside. The sounds resembled that of a recording of the ocean. Alexis' room always had that playing at night when she was stressed out during the day. Then she turned to her boyfriend with a bit of frustration flowing through her eyes. She didn't know why she was suddenly so excited with anger and rage, she just was. Luckily, thanks to a bit of her mother's help years ago, FD was able to contain herself from speech of what could devastate Mystel.

"You shouldn't be here," she spoke softly to him. Mystel smiled as he hopped silently from the railing and approached her carefully. He didn't heed her words, but simply shrugged them off and reached over to touch her face. His hand came up over her ear and stroke downwards on her cheek. His warm touch soothed her chilling and red face. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan from the comfort and love she obtained from his touch.

"I had to see you tonight. I missed you," he spoke. He was so close to her, her heart quickened its own pace in her chest. Her chest was hurting extraordinarily. His hand moved from her face to her lips, and she quickly pulled away from him. This brought confusion and concern to his hidden azure eyes.

"_Never trust a man who can bring you to your knees."_

That was a warning her mother gave her. One of the warnings she gave before she was taken away from her. FD remembered well of how that happened. Memories of the last moments she had with her mother were so clear in her mind, it was as if it happened just yesterday instead of five long and scary years. FD pulled back from this side of her mind, hoping someday they would be either buried deep in a hidden and forgotten spot of her heart or fade completely away.

"What's wrong?" Mystel asked. He was close again. She could feel faint warmth from his breathing on her. It welcomed her. Damn, this was too much, too deep. She held back, hoping he wouldn't get closer. She was more worried today than any day before. Actually, she was more worried that Mystel would….

No! He wouldn't do that! She trusted him with her life, her heart. He wouldn't dare. Besides, he was younger than her. If he ever did try, she would just snap his arm in half like a twig. However, she loved him, she wouldn't try to hurt him.

"FD, I need to know something," Mystel's voice broke her thoughts, and she looked up at him as he removed his mask to reveal his gorgeous, azure eyes, which were filled in the empty shadows with confusion and concern.

"What is it?" she asked, fearing this could turn out wrong. Nevertheless, what helped her to calm down was that Mystel carefully took her by the shoulders and brought her close, embracing her on the lips by his own. This was a friendly, assuring kiss, and when he pulled away, he spoke again.

* * *

The closed white curtains opened just slightly so to look out into the dark woods before the closed off balcony. The glass was cool and prevented the breeze from fluttering into the warm and darkened room. A young girl sat on the floor, her slender legs stretched out, yet bent slightly under her to make her comfortable in her position. Her hazel green eyes were filled with anxiety and anticipation. She was shivering from excitement as she looked onto the next balcony beside hers. There she saw them.

Two figures she easily recognized. The oldest was a young and beautiful woman with long, billowing black hair and her moonlike silver eyes sparkling in the darkness of her face. Before her was a younger boy with dark skin, yet his golden mask shimmered in the moonlight, while his gold hair billowed in the shadows, his outfit quite peculiar, like Egyptian. Mystel and her older sister, FD.

Her short brown hair fell slightly over her face, making her even more concealed in the shadows of her room. They couldn't see her, but lucky for her, she could see them. Her balcony always fell on direct sight of her sister's. She still loved her sister, and always will. But lately she was feeling a bit…angry. She was always looked upon as second best compared to her. She wasn't nearly as pretty, wasn't nearly as smart, and nearly as talented. She didn't have FD's perfect figure, her ample chest, her sparkling yet mysterious eyes, her perfect black hair, her lovely laugh. She didn't know as many languages of FD, she didn't understand math and history as well as her, she didn't do that well in Language Arts and Science, and she wasn't taking as many advanced classes as her. She didn't know how to draw and paint as well as her, she didn't know how to play instruments like her, she wasn't a cheerleader, she wasn't as perfect as her sister.

Alexis couldn't believe that her sister just "accidentally" makes all the guys around her fall in love. She had to be trying something. Her sister always got on her nerves, always received privileges over her. Already she knows how to drive, she's allowed to be alone with a boy in her room, she's allowed to drink alcohol on certain occasions, she's allowed to go to concerts alone. She just got everything in the world while Alexis bit on her bottom lip in order to hold in the feeling of frustration and anger building up inside her. She couldn't believe her. Her sister was all alone on her balcony with a boy, and Chuck wasn't going to do anything. She needed to prove to everyone FD wasn't as great as everyone believed her to be. She was never going to be what everyone thought she was. That…bitch!

Alexis' body tensed up, her fist clenching the white cloth of the curtain with anger bulging to the surface. Her nails dug through the material, but she didn't care. She clenched her teeth, holding in the strange emotion inside. She loved her sister…she wanted her to live…she just wanted her to see what she had to go through these years. She wanted her sister to understand the pity she got, the grief she got.

She released the curtain and it fell softly to the floor. A sinister plan came to mind, and Alexis smiled malevolently as this plan came to life in her own mind.


End file.
